Les étoiles ne sont visibles que dans l'obscurité
by Ava Eleanor Clark
Summary: La vie d'un Malfoy n'est pas de tout repos. Entre la préparation du mariage le plus médiatisé de toute l'Angleterre (c-a-d le sien), son travail en tant que joueur le plus doué et le plus beau de Quidditch et ses petits problèmes avec les Aurors, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Enfin si, son but premier reste celui de rendre la vie impossible à une certaine Gryffondor.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour chers amis,_

_Je vous présente le prologue de ma toute nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas écrit de Dramione et j'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu la main ni de vous décevoir - si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir. N'ayant pas fini de l'écrire, je ne peux vous dire combien de chapitres il y aura mais je dirais environ une trentaine. **Les personnages appartiennent évidement à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire sort tout droit de mon humble imagination.** J'ai décidé de mettre un **rating M** et vous saurez pourquoi en lisant ce qui suit mais, je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas comme ça tout au long de la fiction._

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve en bas de page :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ermione courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, une vie était en jeu. Elle savait exactement où elle devait aller, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était appelée pour une mission dans ce quartier. Cependant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui murmurait que cette fois-ci, tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas dû partir seule et qu'elle aurait dû attendre Harry ou Ron, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les minutes s'écouler jusqu'à ce qu'un drame arrive. Ils devaient rentrer de mission dans peu de temps avait dit son chef, mais même cinq minutes d'attente c'était déjà trop long et le pire pouvait arriver.

Elle tourna à gauche et se retrouva à destination. Face à elle, une maison typique des banlieues chics anglaises, un jardin propre et soigné, une allée en pierre : la maison parfaite. Qui aurait pu croire qu'à l'intérieur un drame allait se produire ?

Tout était éteint, aucune lumière ne filtrait à l'extérieur, pas un bruit, rien.

Il faisait chaud en ce mois d'août et sa course effrénée n'avait rien arrangé. Ses cheveux collaient sur son dos, ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche. L'atmosphère lui paraissait lourde, pesante, mais ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose de terrible.

Son instinct lui disait d'attendre, de ne pas rentrer dans cette antre malfaisante, que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais à l'intérieur, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide, qui l'attendait. Chaque seconde comptait et si elle arrivait trop tard, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait.

Elle regarda derrière elle, ne vit personne, n'entendit aucun bruit, les garçons n'étaient pas sur le point d'arriver et elle avait déjà assez tardé comme ça. Elle respira un grand coup et se décida à pousser le portail et à parcourir l'allée de pierre. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien car elle risquait de fortes représailles par son supérieur s'il arrivait quoique ce soit. Elle l'entendait encore dire lors de sa toute première réunion, _règle numéro une : ne jamais aller sur le terrain seul._

En y réfléchissant bien, elle venait aussi d'enfreindre la deuxième et la troisième règle : ne pas foncer tête baissée et ne pas aller sur le terrain si on ne le sentait pas. Elle secoua la tête, il était trop tard maintenant, elle était lancée, elle allait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé !

La porte d'entrée était déjà entrouverte. Elle pris une grande inspiration et entra dans la maison...

Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un haut le cœur. La maison puait le sang et la chair humaine. Avant même d'avoir pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle savait que le spectacle serait difficile à supporter. Et en effet, dans le couloir qui se trouvait devant elle, allongé sur les premières marches de l'escalier, un homme - enfin, ce qu'il en restait - baignait dans son sang, le visage et le dos complètement mutilé. Elle retint son envie de vomir et se força à respirer doucement, la chaleur n'arrangeant rien à l'odeur insoutenable de la mort.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et tout ce qu'elle vit fut du sang, sur les murs et sur le sol. Des empreintes de main et de pied aussi. A l'entrée du salon, le sang s'étalait dans tous les sens, signe d'une lutte entre le cadavre et son agresseur. Elle savait quelle était la chose qui avait osé faire cela et en sachant ce qui l'attendait, elle aurait dû rebrousser chemin. Seule, les chances de s'en sortir étaient très maigres pour elle. Mais il y avait encore quelqu'un d'innocent à l'intérieur et elle ne pouvait le laisser face à cette créature. Dieu seul savait combien de temps encore il lui restait à vivre avant que cette chose ne le trouve, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Elle avança doucement en direction de l'escalier, enjambant le corps du père de famille et monta doucement et silencieusement les marches, baguette en main, prête à lancer un sort au moindre mouvement.

Elle arriva à l'étage, ouvrit la porte de la première pièce qui se trouvait à sa gauche, la chambre des parents. Rien, le contraste entre le rez-de-chaussé et cette pièce était saisissant. Murs d'un blanc immaculé, parquet ciré, meubles rangés. Rien ici ne laissait paraître qu'un drame venait d'avoir lieu.

Elle regarda sous le lit et dans le placard, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ici que se cachait le petit garçon. Son instinct lui disait que c'était dans l'autre pièce et qu'il fallait faire vite.

Elle arriva devant la chambre de l'enfant, la porte était entrebâillée. Le plus doucement possible elle entra et fut surprise de constater que là aussi tout était en ordre. La créature était-elle repartit ? Avait-elle emmené l'enfant avec elle pour finir son travail en toute tranquillité ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, elle regarda encore une fois sous le lit, dans les placards mais rien... Elle était arrivée trop tard.

Et puis, elle entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il était ici et encore vivant ! Il fallait faire vite, la chose n'allait pas tarder à revenir, elle ne laissait jamais personne sortir vivant de ses attaques. Elle avait comme un sixième sens et elle pouvait savoir si elle avait fini son travail ou non.

Hermione se précipita à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, un coffre à jouets devant la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit à la hâte et se retrouva face à un petit garçon d'à peine 4 ans, les yeux grands ouverts, pétrifié et secoué de sanglots. Elle le pris dans ses bras mais ne vit pas l'ombre informe qui se trouvait devant la porte.

L'enfant se débattit un peu, voulant rejoindre la personne qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Hermione fit volte-face et son sang se glaça. Elle était prise au piège, seule et avec un enfant qui n'était pas apte à comprendre que la personne se tenant devant eux ne pouvait plus être la mère qu'il aimait.

Elle devait avouer que ce genre de magie était déconcertant. A part la peau bleuâtre, rien ne pouvait laisser supposer que cette personne était un monstre. Cette femme était extrêmement jolie, les cheveux longs et blonds, les yeux bleus et une magnifique robe de couturier. Seul les taches de sang sur sa robe laissaient envisager que le meurtre qui avait eu lieu au rez-de-chaussé était d'elle.

Le petit garçon se débattit un peu plus et Hermione peina à le garder dans ses bras. La jeune mère en profita alors pour se ruer sur eux, prête à leur réserver le même sort qu'à son mari. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et elle eut à peine le temps de sentir les ongles de cette femme s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses bras et se sentir basculer en arrière qu'elle prononça un sort qu'elle allait regretter toute sa vie...

_Un éclair de lumière vert qui inonde la pièce._  
><em>Un petit garçon en pleurs. A ses pieds, le cadavre de sa mère<strong>.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Comme écrit ci-dessus, ambiance assez noire pour un début, je le concède, mais toute la fic ne sera pas comme ça. Même si je dois vous avouer que j'ai une prédilection pour les scènes de ce genre (pas les scènes de crime hein, les scènes qui font pleurer dans les chaumières plutôt).<em>  
><em>J'espère que ce début vous a plus et vous a donné envie de suivre cette fiction !<em>  
><em>Le chapitre 1 arrivera dans le courant de la semaine. D'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>© Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


	2. Quidditch, champagne et petits fours

_Bonjour à vous__, _

_Je vais commencer à m'excuser pour le retard... Alors oui, je sais très bien que vous vous dites que ça commence bien, que si dès le premier chapitre je suis en retard dans mes publications, qu'est-ce que ce sera après, et patati et patata MAIS j'ai deux excuses que je trouve assez valables ! La première est que ce week-end je suis allée fêter la laurea de deux amies (fête que font les italiens quand ils obtiennent leur licence) et je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas eu le courage de corriger la syntaxe et les fautes d'orthographe en rentrant de mes deux soirées à 6h du matin. Ensuite, en début de semaine, internet m'a tout simplement lâché ce qui a retardé encore un peu plus la mise en ligne du chapitre. Encore une fois, je suis désolée et je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus !_

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un an plus tard<strong>

**- H**ermione, dépêche-toi un peu, on va être en retard ! Tu finiras ça demain.

- Mais Harry, c'est très important. J'en ai pour deux minutes, je me dépêche. Promis !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être en retard mais le travail passe avant tout et je sais que tu ne peux me résister quand je te fais ces yeux là_.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant.

- Deux minutes alors, pas une de plus ! Je t'attends dans le hall.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et se remit au travail.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa sa plume et s'étira sur son fauteuil, elle avait enfin fini son rapport. Elle rangea à la hâte ses affaires, pris sa veste et son sac et sortit de son bureau. Elle salua la secrétaire et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait, tapant du pied.

- Les deux minutes se sont écoulées il y a un moment !

- Ca ne te va pas de grogner comme Ron alors tais-toi et emmène-moi à la maison que je puisse me changer !

- Quand est-ce que ton interdiction sera levée ? C'est bientôt, non ?

- En théorie dans quelques semaines. J'ai encore un rendez-vous avec le psychomage et c'est lui qui me dira si je suis apte à utiliser de nouveau la magie ou si je dois encore attendre... Ca me manque vraiment, mais en même temps...

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Hermione, arrête un peu de culpabiliser ! la coupa-t-il. Tu es une sorcière brillante et je trouve ça déjà assez injuste qu'ils t'aient interdit d'utiliser la magie pendant un an !

- Tu sais très bien que la sentence aurait pu être pire...

Un mélange de tristesse, mais aussi de peur traversa son visage. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

- Allez, on arrête de parler de ça et on y va ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste être en retard ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry et ils transplanèrent chez elle.

Après lui avoir juré qu'elle ne mettrait pas plus de 5 minutes pour se préparer, parce qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un stupide match de Quidditch et qu'elle ne voyait pas l'importance de se mettre sur son trente et un, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha de changer de vêtements et de se maquiller, légèrement il en va de soi.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec Harry. Depuis un an déjà, le chef des Aurors lui avait confisqué sa baguette et elle avait dû comparaître pour usage d'un sortilège impardonnable devant le Magenmagot. Elle aurait dû aller à Azkaban pour ça, mais tous ses amis, collègues, certains de ses supérieurs et même quelques professeurs de Poudlard avaient témoigné en sa faveur. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas utilisé ce sortilège, elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

Et puis le verdict était tombé, elle ne devait plus utiliser la magie pendant un an au minimum et devait voir un psychomage deux fois par semaines. Lui seul pouvait donner son accord quant à la restitution de sa baguette. Et bien entendu, elle avait perdu son poste d'Auror sur le terrain et devait se contenter de faire des rapports et classer des papiers dans un bureau qu'elle détestait. Elle se répétait sans cesse que c'était déjà mieux qu'Azkaban, mais certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres et elle se sentait inutile. Même si au fond, elle savait qu'elle était bien incapable de refaire une mission de si tôt.

De plus, cette affaire avait nourri la presse à scandale qui avait fait ressortir d'anciennes histoires, pour la plupart fausses, qui ne servaient au final qu'à la rabaisser un peu plus. Bien souvent, elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas baisser les bras et tout envoyer en l'air. Heureusement que ses amis avaient été là pour la soutenir à chaque instant.

Le pire moment qu'elle avait dû affronter avait été lors du témoignage du petit garçon. Le revoir et l'entendre dire que c'était elle qui avait tué sa maman...

Et puis il y avait eu aussi les lettres d'insultes et de déception qu'elle recevait chaque jour. Les regards mauvais que certains lui lançaient quand ils la croisaient. Certaines connaissances qui lui avaient tourné le dos. Non vraiment, cette année avait été très difficile pour elle, et encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, seule, il lui arrivait de douter d'elle-même et de vouloir tout quitter. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler de cette histoire et beaucoup de choses restaient au fond d'elle, refoulées au plus profond de son âme...

Harry frappa à la porte, ramenant Hermione à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête et arrangea ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, on peut y aller. Ginny joue aussi ce soir ou sa blessure n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie ?

- Elle joue ! C'est pour ça que si on ne se dépêche pas, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ! répondit Harry en faisant la grimace, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du terrain de Quidditch qui était déjà bien rempli. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et présentèrent leur billet.

- J'espère que cette fois nous ne serons pas à côté de ces satanés Serpentard comme la dernière fois... maugréa Hermione.

- Ne te plains pas, ce n'est pas toi qui les reçoit chez toi plusieurs fois par mois...

- Mais quelle mouche a piqué Ginny pour qu'elle devienne amie avec Pansy !

- Et Blaise et Théo, rajouta Harry.

- Théo a vraiment l'air gentil bien qu'un peu intimidant parfois.

- Encore en train de dire du mal de nous à ce que j'entends ! interrompit quelqu'un.

Harry et Hermione levèrent la tête et aperçurent un sorcier couleur olive et au sourire éclatant. Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur.

Les deux gryffondors se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

- Quand on parle du loup... chuchota Hermione.

- Au lieu de marmonner dans ta moustache Granger, viens donc nous rejoindre ! Nous avons la tribune d'honneur rien que pour nous !

- Et il y a du champagne ! rajouta une voix féminine.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Ce ne pouvait être que Pansy Parkinson. On pouvait être sûr que dès qu'il y avait de l'alcool, Pansy était dans les parages. Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire, dès qu'il y avait Pansy, il y avait de l'alcool !

Harry et Hermione montèrent le dernier étage et se retrouvèrent dans les tribunes d'honneur, là où se trouvaient les meilleures places du terrain. Ils saluèrent les trois serpentards et s'installèrent à leur place. Au même moment, des coupes de champagne ainsi que des petits fours apparurent sur la table qui se trouvait à leur côté.

- Je crois que nous pouvons trinquer à ton copain Hermione !

- Et à ta femme aussi, rajouta-t-elle.

- Alors, à Viktor et à Ginny !

En effet, ceux-ci jouant dans les équipes nationales de Quidditch, ils avaient pu obtenir des places dans les tribunes d'honneur pour leurs amis.

Hermione pensa à Viktor. Elle s'était remise avec lui il y avait un peu plus d'un an, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à un match amical de Quidditch, pour le plus grand malheur de Ron qui ne lui avait plus parlé pendant plusieurs semaines.

Certes, ils s'étaient quittés quelques mois auparavant, lorsque Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait Ron plus comme un frère que comme un mari et ça avait été un coup dur pour lui, mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. La guerre les avait fait se rapprocher car elle avait besoin de soutien, d'amour et de protection, mais une fois le danger écarté, elle s'était éloignée petit à petit de lui et s'était rendue compte qu'elle était une femme indépendante et qu'elle avait besoin de sa liberté, chose qu'elle ne pouvait réellement avoir en étant avec Ron.

Avec Viktor Krum, c'était différent. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait envie, ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours, faisaient leur vie chacun de leur côté et quand ils se retrouvaient, ils passaient toujours de très bons moments ensemble. Elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais elle était bien et sereine quand il se trouvait à ses côtés et c'était ça le plus important.

Et puis, le drame était arrivé. Avec son interdiction d'utiliser la magie, le procès, le choc psychique qu'elle avait reçu, elle s'était un peu plus renfermée sur elle-même et Viktor n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Un manque de communication flagrant s'était installé entre eux et elle s'était éloignée petit-à-petit de lui. Viktor ne l'acceptait pas vraiment et voyant Hermione s'éloigner, il était devenu beaucoup plus possessif et jaloux. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'y ait une dispute entre eux, ils s'étaient déjà séparés plusieurs fois en un an, mais à chaque fois, Hermione l'acceptait de nouveau dans sa vie, lorsque la solitude et le manque d'affection lui revenait en plein visage. Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage pour l'instant, alors elle remettait chaque fois au lendemain l'heure de la séparation.

Ce fut la question d'Harry qui la sortit de ses pensées.

- Ron n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

- Non ! Mais tu connais sa ponctualité légendaire... répondit Pansy.

- Il a dû se perdre en cherchant les tribunes. Il n'a pas été habitué à ce genre de luxe, ricana Blaise.

- Zabini, tu seras content d'apprendre que ta fiancée attend devant l'entrée depuis une dizaine de minutes, car tu as oublié de lui laisser son billet.

Ron venait d'arriver, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Blaise fit une grimace et se dépêcha de rejoindre Daphné Greengrass. Sa fiancée n'aimait pas du tout attendre et elle allait lui passer un sacré savon. Ou plutôt, elle allait être de glace pendant plusieurs jours, privant le métisse de tout ce qui se rapportait au physique : embrassades, câlins, sexe...

Pansy soupira et reprit une coupe de champagne, se rapprochant des gryffondors.

- Alors Ronald - _il détestait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom complet _- pourquoi ce retard ?

- Choses _crunch _à faire _crunch _au bureau, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

- Tes bonnes manières ne cesseront jamais de m'épater ! Bref, je n'ai pas fait ces deux mètres seulement pour ça, je voulais parler à Hermione.

Et sans même laisser à la brune le temps de répondre, elle lui pris le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin afin que les garçons ne les entendent pas.

- Théo ne vient pas ? demanda Hermione, innocemment.

- N'essaie pas de faire diversion, tu sais pertinemment que ça ne marchera pas ! Alors, Viktor et toi ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda la gryffondor, agacée.

- Ca c'est arrangé ?

- Plus ou moins, oui. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as surpris notre dispute il y a quelques semaines que je vais tout te raconter !

- Tu sais très bien que je le saurai vu que tu dis tout à Ginny et qu'elle sait très mal mentir. Passons, dans deux semaines, toi, moi et Ginny allons faire la fête et nous allons te trouver un homme, un vrai ! Pas une espèce de bulgare stupide !

- Mais... tenta Hermione

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Et si tu refuses ou te défiles, j'amène Blaise et tu sais qu'avec lui ce sera pire. Il te fera sortir de chez toi de force et te fera boire encore plus que moi !

Pansy pouvait être très persuasive quand elle le voulait et Hermione savait que ce n'était pas la peine de lutter pour le moment. Elle trouverait bien une excuse en tant voulu !

Blaise arriva avec Daphné qui salua tout le monde d'un petit signe de tête et qui s'assit sur sa chaise, droite comme un i. Zabini jeta un regard à Pansy, regard qui sous-entendait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire en coin et leva son verre dans sa direction avant de détourner les yeux. Le métisse soupira et s'assit à côté de sa fiancée, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Hermione, de son côté, parlait de tout et de rien avec ses deux amis et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit la scène entre les deux serpentards.

Elle essaya de se souvenir depuis quand ils avaient commencé à avoir de bons rapports. Gryffondors et Serpentards n'étaient certes pas les meilleurs amis du monde et quelquefois des disputes se créaient entre eux, mais ils n'hésitaient plus à sortir tous ensemble et à rigoler.

Tout avait commencé avec Ginny qui s'était rapprochée de Pansy et de fil en aiguille, elle avait connu Blaise et Théodore. Et un beau jour, elle les avait ramenés chez elle sans prévenir Harry qui avait failli avoir une syncope en voyant autant de serpentards chez lui. Mais tout c'était très bien passé et il avait même dû avouer à Ron et Hermione, non sans mal, qu'il avait apprécié la soirée à leur côté. Et c'est comme ça qu'un soir, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un bar et s'étaient liés d'amitié.

Un énorme grondement se fit entendre sur le terrain, signe que le match allait commencé. Tous s'installèrent confortablement sur leur chaise et fixèrent le milieu du terrain, prêts à voir arriver les joueurs.

Hermione ne vit pas le petit sourire en coin de Pansy, qui vida d'une traite sa énième coupe de champagne**...**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la longueur vous convient. Nous apprenons quelques petites choses sur la vie d'Hermione (ses amours et son travail) et nous retrouvons notre bande de joyeux lurons c'est-à-dire les serpentards. Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui n'aiment pas Viktor, la fiction ne tournera pas autour de leur vie sentimentale car comme je l'ai écrit, c'est assez compliqué entre eux alors don't worry les amis !<em>

_Sinon, j'espère ne pas avoir trop montré que je n'aime pas vraiment Ron, mais si c'est le cas cas je m'en excuse tout de suite auprès de ses fans !_  
><em>Pour finir, notre beau blond ténébreux devrait faire son apparition dans peu de temps (et quelle apparition !). Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, vous verrez tout ça dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant, essayez de savoir le pourquoi du comment du sourire en coin de Pansy !<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos critiques et même de vos suggestions ! On se retrouve dans une semaine pour le chapitre number two ! D'ici là, bonne semaine à vous :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


	3. Un mètre quatre-vingt d'arrogance

_Bonsoir à vous !_  
><em>Pour commencer, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015 ainsi qu'une bonne santé !<em>

_Ensuite, je m'excuse pour la (très) longue pause et l'absence de nouvelles mais j'ai eu pas mal de petits problèmes au mois de décembre et donc je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps et la tête à écrire quoique ce soit. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée pour ça, ça fait pas sérieux, mais je suis aussi humaine et j'ai une vie en dehors de ma fiction ;)_

_Trêve__ de blabla inutile, à votre lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>es Bulgares furent les premiers à entrer sur le terrain et comme à leur habitude, ils firent forte impression, surtout pour les dames lorsque arriva le célèbre Viktor Krum.

Hermione se contenta d'applaudir poliment, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

- Quel soutiens Hermione ! fit remarquer Théodore Nott, qui venait seulement d'arriver.

- Ce n'est pas parce que mon petit-ami joue dans cette équipe que je dois obligatoirement la supporter, répondit-elle.

Théodore sourit à cette phrase, salua poliment Harry et Ron qui daignèrent à peine détourner le regard du terrain de Quidditch et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Pansy. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage.

Une fois le spectacle terminé, ce fut au tour de l'équipe d'Angleterre d'entrer sur le terrain. Gryffondors et Serpentards se levèrent, applaudissant et encourageant les joueurs. Les seules fois où ceux-ci étaient tous d'accord étaient lors des matchs nationaux de Quidditch et ce qui était sûr, c'est que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de lancé de sorts ou de petits fours comme c'était déjà arrivé auparavant.

Ginny entra sur le terrain et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir et de hurler encore plus fort, sous les regards narquois des serpentards.

- Rien qu'en voyant ça, je peux te dire que je n'aimerais pas être dans la chambre voisine à la leur lors de leurs ébats... chuchota Blaise à Pansy.

Mais le métisse sentit le regard pesant de Daphné sur lui et il se rassit comme il faut, n'osant plus ni parler ni bouger, ce qui fit bien rire intérieurement Pansy. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour dans sa vie son ami aussi soumis à une femme ! En y refléchissant, ce n'était même pas de la soumission mais de la peur, et de la peur irrationnelle. Daphné pouvait sembler froide et hautaine en societé, car son éducation lui avait appris à se comporter ainsi, mais lors des soirées entre filles qu'elles faisaient de temps en temps, l'aînée des Grenngrass avait un tout autre visage, surtout après quelques verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Et puis pour avoir accepté de se fiancer à Blaise, cela voulait bien dire qu'elle avait un minimum de sens de l'humour, car il fallait quand même le supporter au quotidien.

Au beau milieu du spectacle de l'équipe anglaise, Ron s'écria :

- Mais il manque un joueur ! Où est...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix du commentateur s'éleva et couvrit les cris des spectateurs.

- Sorciers et sorcières, en ce deuxième match de qualification pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer le retour d'une icône de ce sport ! Du haut de ces 1.80m, sacré meilleur attrappeur anglais, une seule défaite à son actif, il fait la une de Quidditch Magazine, les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo l'ont élu pour la troisième fois consécutive plus beau joueur de l'année, veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le retour tant attendu du grand et du beau... Draco Malfoy !

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent, ahuris et sans voix. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible !

Draco Malfoy était parti d'Angleterre il y avait presque deux ans. Enfin, parti était un bien grand mot. Il avait donné sa démission et avait disparu de la circulation, du jour au lendemain. Bien sûr, il était resté en contact avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo, mais on n'entendait presque plus parler de lui dans les journaux, quasiment personne ne savait dans quel pays il habitait et ce qu'il y faisait. On ne savait rien de sa vie publique et encore moins de sa vie privée, ce qui était assez étrange de la part d'un Malfoy, eux qui étaient toujours habitués à être sous le feu des projecteurs et à montrer l'étendue de leurs richesses et de leur pouvoir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il ré-apparaissait comme par magie dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, sans raisons apparentes.

Pansy et Théo applaudirent autant qu'ils le pouvaient, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Blaise se contenta de garder sa joie bien enfoui en lui, de peur de recevoir un nouveau regard noir de la part de sa fiancée.

Draco leur avait annoncé la nouvelle quelques jours auparavant et leur avait demandé de garder ça pour eux, car personne à part les joueurs, l'entraîneur et le président de l'équipe étaient au courant.

Quand Pansy lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait décidé de reprendre le Quidditch, il était resté évasif et avait seulement répondu qu'il s'ennuyait et que sa horde de fans féminines lui manquait.

- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry aux serpentards

- Nous ? Pas du tout, on vous l'aurait dit voyons ! ricana Blaise.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit rentré ? demanda Pansy.

- Ca change pas mal de choses ! répondit Hermione, plus énervée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée. Déjà, ça veut dire que lors de nos petites réunions il sera forcément là et je peux vous dire que vous trois réunis vous ne dépassez même pas son degré d'agacement à lui tout seul, c'est dire !

- Faut pas être frustrée comme ça Granger !

- Je peux savoir en quoi je suis frustrée Zabini ? siffla-t-elle

- Frustrée qu'il ne te remarque même pas alors que tu es une de ses plus grandes admiratrices ! J'ai vu ton exemplaire de Quidditch Magazine où il fait la une, je vois clair dans ton jeu.

- La prochaine fois que tu fouilleras dans mes affaires Zabini, assure-toi de vraiment connaître le pourquoi du comment. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais dans ce numéro il y avait une double page sur Ginny et c'est Harry qui m'a demandé de le lui acheter avant de passer au bureau, car il partait en mission. En aucun cas je fais partie de ces charmantes demoiselles qui bavent littéralement à ses pieds !

Blaise voulut répliquer quelque chose à Hermione, mais Daphné et même Pansy le fusillèrent du regard, lui faisant ravaler ses mots.

Théodore, de son côté, regardait discrètement Hermione qui s'était à demi retournée et qui jouait avec ses mains, signe d'énervement.

Le jeune serpentard n'était pas très proche d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il s'en fichait d'elle, pas du tout ! Simplement, il était très réservé et elle aussi l'était, bien qu'un peu moins. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient des discussions très intéressantes sur les livres qu'ils avaient lus, mais il y avait toujours un moment ou un autre où un long silence se glissait dans la conversation, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, plutôt un silence qui montrait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire et étant très maladroits tous les deux pour faire la discussion, il valait mieux qu'ils s'arrêtent là.

Par contre, quand ils étaient en groupe, ils se parlaient beaucoup moins et Théodore profitait de ses moments là pour l'examiner et essayer de déchiffrer ce que voulait dire ses gestes, ses mimiques. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui aimaient analyser les gens plutôt que d'attirer l'attention et il devait avouer qu'analyser Granger était quelque chose de très amusant et de très complexe en même temps, car elle avait beaucoup de petites manies.

Par exemple, lorsqu'elle se mordillait les lèvres cela voulait dire qu'elle était gênée, quand elle s'amusait avec ses cheveux c'était qu'elle réfléchissait intensément et quand elle jouait avec ses mains c'était qu'elle était énervée.

Théodore était encore dans ses pensées quand Hermione se retourna et qu'elle capta son regard. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien.

- Pansy, est-ce que je peux savoir si Ginny était au courant ou non ? demanda Harry, qui voyait là une bonne raison pour faire lit à part ce soir.

- Tu crois vraiment que je trahirais une amie ? Comme si j'allais te dire que toute l'équipe de Quidditch était au courant ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter un _oups_ qui sonnait très faux.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, Ginny est aussi sournoise qu'un serpent quand il faut... dit Ron d'un ton compatissant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco Malfoy fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain pour saluer la foule en délire et s'arrêta ensuite devant la tribune d'honneur pour saluer ses amis.

Pansy le fit presque tomber de son balais tellement elle le serra fort dans ses bras, Blaise lui donna une tape dans le dos et voulut lui faire un commentaire digne d'un Zabini, mais il se rappela vite la présence de sa fiancée qui ne rigolait pas du tout. Cette dernière le salua avec un simple _"Draco"_ et Théodore lui fit une brève accolade.

Puis, le regard du blond se posa sur les trois gryffondors qui le regardaient sans trop savoir comment réagir.

- Alors comme ça, vous profitez de mon absence pour fréquenter _ces _personnes ? demanda Draco, un sourire en coin.

- Que veux-tu dire par _ces _personnes, Malfoy ? cracha Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'avant que tu partes, il y avait déjà fréquentation mais que tu n'as presque jamais daigné montrer le moindre intérêt pour un rapprochement !

- Oh, je vois que tu es en forme Granger ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais un peu moins... Comment dire... Directe ? Enervée ? C'était au Nouvel An du Ministère il me semble, il y a bientôt deux ans, non ? fit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Peut-être parce que j'ai eu à supporter ta présence seulement cinq minutes.

- C'est le fait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser de magie qui te rend d'une humeur aussi exécrable ou c'est le fait de ne pas m'avoir vu pendant plus d'un an ?

C'était un coup-bas, très bas et il le savait pertinemment. Hermione essaya de lui montrer que son petit pique ne l'avait pas atteinte mais malheureusement, le tremblement de ses mains la trahit.

- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me jeter un sort Granger, mais là tu ne peux pas, alors du calme. Ce serait dommage que tu nous fasses une crise maintenant, devant tout le monde.

Il se tourna vers les deux gryffondors et les salua d'un hochement de tête et commença à partir en direction du milieu de terrain mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, faisant volte-face.

- Au fait Granger, ton bulgare va mordre la poussière ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la tribune d'honneur avaient assisté à cet échange plutôt houleux et étrange entre les deux jeunes gens, mais aucun n'avait eu le temps et la présence d'esprit de faire quoique ce soit.

Harry enlaça son amie et Ron la ramena à sa place, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour la calmer et lui faire changer les idées.

Quant aux serpentards, ils se regardèrent et tous furent d'accord pour dire que Draco n'avait pas changé d'un poil et qu'il avait fait un retour plutôt spectaculaire, tout en sachant toujours aussi bien dépasser les bornes.

Et ils n'avaient encore rien vu**...**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu bien qu'il soit un peu plus court que le précédent. Voilà enfin l'arrivée de Draco et je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus tonitruant ! Vous devez sans doute vous poser quelques questions sur le comportement de certains personnages ou encore sur l'absence de Draco, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à un moment ou un autre ce sera révélé.<em>

_Bonne soirée à vous et l'on se retrouve la semaine prochaine sans faute :) !_

* * *

><p><strong> Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


	4. Querelle d'ogre et de scrout

_Bonsoir,_

_Petite surprise qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir et m'excusera pour l'absence de publication du mois dernier !_  
><em>Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, je continue simplement à poser les bases de l'histoire et c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et que ça stagne, mais ça ne va pas être comme ça tout le long. J'aime simplement prendre mon temps et bien parler des relations entre les personnages afin que vous puissiez suivre et que certaines de leurs actions futures ne vous surprennent pas.<em>

_Je vous laisse lire ce troisième chapitre :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le match avait commencé et le score était très serré. Viktor Krum avait failli attraper le vif d'or deux fois mais l'avait loupé de peu, une fois à cause d'un cognard qui se dirigeait droit sur lui et une seconde fois à cause de Draco qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de le bousculer.

Malfoy, de son côté, semblait plus enclin à faire profiter la gente féminine de ses dons d'acrobate que de chercher le vif d'or.

L'arbitre siffla un changement de joueurs du côté des bulgares à cause d'une blessure et Ginny Weasley en profita pour foncer droit sur le serpentard, furieuse.

- Malfoy ! Es-tu au courant que nous disputons notre place pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? A te voir jouer, on ne dirait pas ! Alors tu vas faire un dernier sourire à tes harpies et tu vas te bouger les fesses pour trouver ce vif d'or, sinon je peux te garantir qu'à la fin du match, je te fais manger ton balai ! C'est clair ?

Et avant même d'avoir attendu la réponse de Draco, Ginny retourna à sa place sur le terrain, attendant le coup de sifflet de remise en jeu.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et salua de la main un groupe de jeunes filles qui le dévorait des yeux. Non, vraiment, cette célébrité lui avait drôlement manqué !

Du côté de la tribune d'honneur, personne n'avait manqué le spectacle entre Ginny et Draco et les commentaires allaient bon train.

- Connaissant ma soeur, Malfoy va passer un sale quart d'heure à la fin du match, surtout s'ils perdent ! ricana Ron.

- Ca se voit que tu connais mal Draco, répondit Blaise. Premièrement, il ne laissera jamais un imbécile bulgare - pardon Hermione - attraper le vif d'or et deuxièmement, on parle de Draco Malfoy ! Même un dragon en furie ne lui ferait pas peur et Merlin seul sait à quel point ta soeur peut être pire qu'un dragon quand elle veut !

- Parle-t-on vraiment de la même personne ? demanda Hermione. Je me souviens d'un gamin qui lors de sa quatrième année se faisait presque pipi dessus lorsqu'il croisait Alastor Maugrey suite à un petit... incident.

- Et tu oublies la fois où tu lui as mis ton poing dans la figure ! rajouta Harry en souriant. Pendant plusieurs jours il évitait de se retrouver dans les mêmes couloirs que toi.

- Non ! Hermione ?! Tu as vraiment fait ça ? cria presque Pansy. C'était quand ?!

- A la fin de la troisième année, lors de la mise à mort de Buck. L'hippogriffe de Hagrid, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur des serpentards.

- Et dire qu'on ne l'a jamais su ! Vous vous rendez compte de toutes les fois où l'on aurait pu se moquer de lui ? s'offusqua Blaise. Il s'est quand même fait frapper par une fille et pas n'importe laquelle : Granger !

- Zabini, doit-on te rappeler que tu t'es fait frapper par Milicent Bulstrode ? intervint Théo, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

L'intervention de Nott eu l'effet escompté et le jeune homme noir se tut, continuant cependant à marmonner dans son coin. Hermione pu même apercevoir le petit sourire en coin de Daphné, chose qui arrivait rarement et qui signifiait qu'elle aussi connaissait cette histoire.

La jeune gryffondor se jura intérieurement d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus là-dessus lors de leur prochaine soirée entre filles et ainsi, elle pourrait rabattre le caquet de Blaise à chaque fois qu'elle en avait envie en lui rappelant cet épisode de sa vie. A force de côtoyer les serpentards, elle commençait à avoir le même esprit qu'eux et cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça, tant que cela restait bon enfant.

- Regarde qui arrive vers nous... chuchota Pansy à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La phrase de Pansy la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle vit Viktor arriver droit sur eux. Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il allait vraiment oser faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas faire.

Ils en avaient déjà parlé quelques jours auparavant et elle avait été intransigeante sur ça, il était hors de question qu'elle se montre ainsi devant tout le monde.

Elle serra les dents sans s'en rendre compte et Théo posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se devait de rester calme. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

Elle aimait vraiment Théodore, il était toujours posé dans sa façon de réagir face à toutes sortes de situations, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ou un geste déplacé. Il était serein et cette sérénité l'apaisait beaucoup, elle qui avait souvent tendance à se mettre en colère d'un seul coup et qui était très impulsive. De plus, Théo était le genre de personne qui savait se faire discret, mais qui avait toujours de bons conseils à donner, il était très à l'écoute et son amitié valait de l'or.

Viktor arriva devant la tribune d'honneur et salua tout ce petit monde avant de s'arrêter devant Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue, Hermione. Ca me fait plaisir !

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu sais. Et puis, ce n'est pas n'importe quel match et Ginny joue aussi !

- Je suppose donc que tu ne supportes pas mon équipe... ? demanda Krum, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Viktor, je suis anglaise... On a déjà eu cette discussion, ce n'est pas contre toi !

- Alors ne m'en veux pas lorsque j'attraperai le vif d'or et que ton équipe perdra ! ria-t-il.

- Mon gars, fait gaffe à ce que tu dis... répondit Ron.

- Tu es devant des supporters anglais et qui plus est des amis de Malfoy ! ajouta Blaise.

L'intervention des deux garçons fit rire aux éclats le bulgare. Un coup de sifflet retentit, signifiant la reprise du match.

Viktor se ressaisit et s'approcha d'Hermione, tendant la main vers son menton mais celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, il essayait quand même ! Comme si toutes les heures de discussion qu'ils avaient eu à propos de ça n'avaient servi à rien.

- Viktor, on en a déjà parlé et je t'ai dit que je refusais de t'embrasser devant un stade entier, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas me montrer ainsi en spectacle devant tout le monde !

- Je suis ton petit-ami et je n'ai même pas le droit de t'embrasser, c'est un comble quand même !

- Tu veux m'embrasser pour de mauvaises raisons ! Simplement pour montrer aux gens que je t'appartiens et tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça ! Retourne jouer, ajouta-t-elle, énervée et déçue en même temps.

Le bulgare soupira et retourna à la recherche du vif d'or.

Presque personne n'avait manqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre le couple car la scène avait été retransmise sur l'écran magique du stade et ceci énerva encore plus Hermione.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas montrer sa vie privée aux yeux de tous. Elle n'était pas habituée à la célébrité et n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle voulait simplement être tranquille et elle comprenait plus que tout ce qu'avait enduré Harry lors de sa scolarité et après la bataille de Poudlard. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas la personne la plus célèbre d'Angleterre, mais son statut de héros de guerre lui avait créé une certaine notoriété qu'elle avait eu du mal à accepter et une fois qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussi à vivre avec cela, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau sous les feux de la rampe avec cette affaire de sortilège impardonnable, mais cette fois-ci du côté des _méchants_.

Elle voulait simplement être une sorcière normale avec une vie normale et que sa vie privée ne soit pas rendue publique par tous les journaux sorciers dès qu'elle allait s'acheter un chocogrenouille.

Harry, voyant que son amie broyait du noir, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur les siennes. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle endurait et il devait avouer que Viktor aurait pu s'abstenir de se comporter ainsi.

- Ca va aller, Hermione... murmura-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Non ça ne va pas aller, Harry ! Demain, cette histoire sera dans tous les journaux ! Je lui avais bien dit que je refuserais de l'embrasser, je lui avais dit pourquoi. Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est que je veux cacher notre relation parce que j'ai honte de lui et qu'ainsi c'est plus simple pour moi de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est sa jalousie qui le fait réagir ainsi, tu le sais très bien...

- Et si mon psychomage accepte qu'on me restitue ma baguette dans quelques semaines, tu vas voir que ça aussi ça va faire la une de la presse, ajouta-t-elle, coupant la parole à son ami. Je vois d'ici les gros titres : _"Hermione Granger est-elle vraiment apte à ré-utiliser la magie ?"_, _"Son statut de héros de guerre et d'amie du survivant ne placerait-il pas Hermione Granger au-dessus de la loi ?"_, et j'en passe !

- Et alors, Hermione ! Ne les écoute pas ! Tes amis savent quelle est la vérité et c'est ça qui devrait être le plus important, pas ce que pense savoir les autres ! Tu ne les connais même pas ! Ne laisse pas leurs jugements te toucher. Tu es une grande sorcière Hermione et n'importe qui aurait pu faire ce genre de faute étant à ta place. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et c'est ça le principal.

La gryffondor regarda son ami, les larmes aux yeux, et le serra dans ses bras. Harry avait toujours les mots justes dans ces moments-là, il savait exactement quoi lui dire pour qu'elle arrête de se sentir coupable, même si cela ne durait que peu de temps.

Un grondement dans le stade se fit entendre, ramenant les deux gryffondors à la réalité. Viktor et Draco effectuaient un piqué côte à côte à une vitesse hallucinante. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux, mais cela leur semblait égal, leur but étant d'attraper le vif d'or avant l'autre.

Et d'un seul coup, à seulement un mètre du sol, le bulgare abandonna la chasse au vif d'or pour se jeter sur Malfoy, le faisant tomber de son balai par la même occasion. Ils roulèrent chacun de leur côté sur plusieurs mètres avant de se jeter de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Des cris de surprise retentirent dans le stade, suivient des coups de sifflet insistant de l'arbitre qui venait seulement de voir la scène, tandis que plusieurs membres des deux équipes se dirigeaient déjà vers les deux joueurs pour les séparer.

- Ce mec est aussi stupide qu'un ogre, commenta Pansy, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et Krum a le cerveau d'un scrout à pétard ! renchérit Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent leurs affaires et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'attroupement de sorciers sur le terrain, tout en continuant à insulter les deux garçons de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

- Et bien moi, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place quand elles vont leur tomber dessus, par contre je ne peux louper ce spectacle ! dit Blaise aux autres, tout en descendant les escaliers qui menaient au terrain**.**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette lecture vous a plu ! Si vous pouviez me laisser un petit avis sur ce début de fiction, me donner vos impressions, me dire ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas, ce serait très gentil. Je prends toute critique ou remarque pour une aide, à condition qu'elles soient constructives, bien entendu ! &amp; au moins, ça me permet de savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue à publier ;)<em>

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour le quatrième chapitre !_

* * *

><p>© <strong>Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


	5. Virilité et stupidité masculine

_Bonsoir à vous, chers amis._

_Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour me faire pardonner cette petite...? Bon d'accord, **longue** absence sur FF. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses encore une fois : le manque de temps, d'autres choses à faire et à penser. J'aimerais vous promettre que c'est la première et dernière fois que ce genre de chose arrive, mais il parait que ce n'est pas bien de faire des promesses qu'on ne pourra pas tenir. Je préfère donc vous dire que j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que vous attendrez autant un chapitre._

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>orsque Harry, Ron, Daphné et Théo arrivèrent sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tard, il y régnait un chaos indescriptible. Un attroupement s'était créé autour des deux joueurs et tous criaient ou se lançaient des regards noirs, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Certains en étaient presque venus aux mains et se retrouvaient mis à l'écart pour éviter un autre scandale.

Ginny s'égosillait sur Draco en l'insultant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, insultes qui auraient fait dresser les cheveux de Molly sur sa tête si elle en avait seulement entendu le quart. Mais cela n'impressionnait guère le serpentard qui se contentait de regarder Viktor avec un sourire narquois, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment la suite des événements.

De son côté, le Bulgare n'en menait pas large face à une Hermione qui semblait vouloir le tuer sur place. Au contraire de Ginny, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais tout dans son regard laissait imaginer qu'une fois la foule dispersée, elle allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Hermione n'aimait pas la violence et bien que son geste fut légitime, elle n'allait en aucun cas cautionner son acte qu'elle considérait déjà comme immature et stupide.

Seul Pansy semblait trouver son bonheur dans cette situation. Après avoir sermonné Draco deux petites secondes - le temps que Ginny reprenne son souffle pour recommencer sa litanie d'insultes et de menaces - elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu de joueurs de Quidditch extrêmement séduisants et musclés. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur son visage et elle commença à papillonner de joueurs en joueurs, espérant agrandir son tableau de chasse déjà bien rempli.

- Que s'est-il passé ? souffla Harry à Hermione.

Il avait profité de l'éloignement de Krum pour se rapprocher de son amie et tenter d'avoir quelques explications sur le comportement des deux attrapeurs. Ron tendit l'oreille, avide lui-aussi d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je te promets que lorsque j'en saurai un peu plus, il y en a un qui aura intérêt à être retourné dans son pays au plus vite sinon...

La jeune gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'arbitre siffla plusieurs fois dans son sifflet pour essayer de rétablir l'ordre sur le terrain.

Tout le monde se tut, attendant la sentence, excepté Ginny qui continuait à marmonner des menaces de mort en direction du blondinet. Tous les joueurs étaient tendus, prêt à se ruer l'un sur l'autre si une seule parole déplacée osait sortir de la bouche de l'un d'entre-eux.

La plus jeune des Weasley, après quelques secondes, semblait s'être un peu calmée, attendant avec impatience la décision de l'arbitre. Elle continuait cependant à lancer des regards meurtriers au serpentard.

- Vu l'enjeu et l'importance de ce match, je ne peux faire abstraction de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Monsieur Krum et monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes tous les deux suspendus dès à présent et vous n'aurez pas le droit de disputer le prochain match de Quidditch. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon et que la prochaine fois vous saurez vous comporter en adultes responsables !

Sur ces mots, l'arbitre remonta sur son ballet, intimant aux autres joueurs de faire de même. Mais personne ne semblait être d'accord avec sa décision.

Les bulgares hurlaient à l'injustice, essayant de démontrer par a + b que Malfoy avait provoqué Krum. Les anglais, de leur côté, essayaient de mettre en évidence l'agressivité exagérée et le manque de self-contrôle de l'attrapeur adverse.

Ginny avait profité de cette cacophonie pour donner un coup de balai sur la tête de Draco en le traitant de fouine peroxydée.

Blaise s'amusait comme un jeune chien fou, narguant l'équipe adverse en faisant des gestes obscènes sous le regard courroucé de sa fiancée qui était restée un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas se mêler à cette horde de sauvages.

Théo se tenait près d'elle et fixait Draco qui désormais n'arborait plus son petit sourire narquois, mais se contentait de serrer les dents et de lancer un regard noir à l'arbitre. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à être pénalisé lui-aussi.

Le trio d'or, de son côté, se dirigeait vers les gradins et Hermione passa à côté de Viktor sans un regard, l'ignorant parfaitement lorsqu'il essaya de lui prendre le bras pour la retenir.

Pansy arriva en trottinant vers Théo, suivi peu de temps après par Blaise.

- Les joueurs de Quidditcht sont stupides. Une magnifique jeune femme en fleur se promène autour d'eux et ils ne pensent qu'à contester une décision sans intérêt.

- Et la jeune femme en fleur, c'est toi je suppose ? demanda Zabbini avant d'éclater de rire.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger elle aussi vers les gradins, bien décidée à ne plus jamais adresser la parole à cet abruti.

Théo et Daphnée levèrent les yeux au ciel et suivirent Pansy, ne voulant pas rester seuls avec un imbécile pareil.

- Mais attendez, une jeune femme en fleur quand même ! cria-t-il dans leur direction, indigné.

Une fois la foule dispersée, les joueurs en place sur leur balais et les attrapeurs remplaçants sur le terrain, l'arbitre pu siffler la reprise du match. Mais avant, il se dirigea discrètement vers Ginny.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas vu le coup de balai que vous avez asséné à votre coéquipier. Mais sachez que si je vous reprends à effectuer un geste violent envers un joueur, qu'il soit dans votre équipe ou non, je me devrai de vous suspendre jusqu'à la fin du match. Suis-je clair ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle était persuadée d'avoir été discrète !

Le match reprit son cours mais le petit groupe d'amis semblait y prêter peu d'attention. Blaise était occupé à présenter ses excuses à sa fiancée et à Pansy et connaissant les deux jeunes femmes, il savait que cela allait prendre des heures alors autant commencer dès maintenant. On ne pouvait faire plus susceptible et têtue que Pansy et plus froide et pince-sans-rire que Daphné.

Le trio d'or ainsi que Théo étaient en grande discussion sur ce qui venait à peine de se produire essayant de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui avait pu traverser la tête des deux attrapeurs. De sûr, ce n'était pas un éclair d'intelligence, mais de pur idiotie comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Mais Viktor n'a pas voulu t'expliquer pourquoi il a sauté sur Malfoy au lieu de sauter sur le vif d'or ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas voulu, je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre se chercher des excuses, comme toujours, siffla Hermione.

- Oui mais au moins, on saurait le pourquoi du comment...

- Ron, il ne faut pas être stupide pour deviner ce qu'il s'est passé ! On connaît tous Malfoy, ses coups-bas légendaires et ses mesquineries. Il est incapable d'être fair-play pour quoique ce soit ! Il a dû provoquer Viktor et la suite, on la connaît...

- Hermione a sûrement raison, affirma Théodore. Draco ne sait jouer que comme ça, que ce soit au Quidditch ou dans la vie privée. Il n'aime pas perdre et pour lui, tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins. Croyez-moi, j'ai passé plus de 10 ans de ma vie avec lui et je sais de quoi il est capable.

- Oui, enfin je pensais qu'à vingt-quatre ans, il avait un peu grandi, grogna Hermione.

- Regarde Blaise, lança Pansy qui les avait rejoint, lasse de l'entendre se confondre en excuses. Toujours aussi stupide et j'ai même l'impression que ça empire avec l'âge...

Tous se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. C'est vrai que Zabbini semblait ne jamais être sorti de l'adolescence. Ou alors, il commençait seulement à la vivre pleinement, ayant été privé de toutes les joies et de l'insouciance qui accompagnaient cette période à cause de la guerre et de son statut de Sang-Pur.

Au bout de quelques minutes et après un rappel à l'ordre de Ginny qui avait bien vu que ses amis ne suivaient pas beaucoup la partie, le petit groupe se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui se passait devant eux et recommencèrent à encourager l'équipe d'Angleterre.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard que le nouvel attrapeur de la Bulgarie attrapa le vif d'or et mis fin à la partie avec un match nul cuisant, qui déçut aussi bien les anglais que les bulgares.

Le temps tourna subitement à l'orage, faisant déguerpir au plus vite bon nombre de supporters. Serpentards et Gryffondors se dirigèrent lentement vers les vestiaires, attendant patiemment que les joueurs en sortent. Mais une foule de journalistes se trouvait déjà devant, avides d'explications sur l'altercation entre Draco Malfoy et Viktor Krum et ils durent se mettre un peu à l'écart pour éviter de se faire piétiner.

Et ils avaient bien fait car, lorsque les deux attrapeurs sortirent, ce ne fut que bousculade, coups de coude et insultes... Krum ne leur accorda que quelques petites minutes, impatient de rentrer et d'oublier cette affreuse journée. Mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'approcher, il sut que sa soirée allait loin d'être agréable.

Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle lui demanda de venir chez elle dans une heure pour parler. Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents et son regard était sombre. Elle tourna les talons sans attendre sa réponse. Après tout, elle savait très bien qu'il allait venir, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain pour transplaner et rentrer à son hôtel. Il devait se reposer car la soirée promettait d'être longue...

Draco s'en donnait à cœur-joie avec les journalistes. Il affichait un sourire éclatant et se délectait de toute l'attention qu'on lui prêtait. S'il avait su qu'il manquait autant aux sorciers d'Angleterre, il serait revenu de son petit voyage bien plus tôt ! Il répondit à toutes les questions, se pavanant et n'hésitant pas à en faire plus que nécessaire. Cependant, il évita avec subtilité de parler de la cause de son retour et de son absence, préférant se concentrer sur le match et sur ses projets futurs. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers ses amis et par la même occasion, du trio d'or.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire un retour pareil ! lança Blaise en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Pour fêter ça, je vous invite tous chez moi ! cria Pansy, trop contente d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour déboucher une bonne bouteille de vin et pourquoi pas de Whisky-Pur-Feu un peu plus tard.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à fêter, siffla Ginny qui venait de sortir des vestiaires. Ah si, la connerie de Malfoy. Ou alors sa future stérilité s'il ose refaire ce genre de chose la prochaine fois qu'il disputera un match.

- Weasley, ce n'est pas parce qu'on joue dans la même équipe et que tu as réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen à te mettre dans la poche mes amis, que je n'oserai pas répliquer. La prochaine fois que tu me frappes avec ton balai, tu risques de passer un mauvais moment dans les vestiaires, je te préviens tout de suite.

- Et toi, si tu oses toucher un seul cheveux de Ginny, tu auras affaire à moi ! répliqua Harry, se plaçant entre sa future femme et son ennemi.

- A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé Potter, toujours aussi chevaleresque, prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, les plus démunis et...

- Ça suffit Malfoy ! siffla Hermione, le coupant.

- Elle a raison, tu vas un peu loin là... tenta Théo.

- Ah tiens, Granger, répondit le blond, sans se préoccuper des paroles de son ami. Tu vas me faire quoi si je n'arrête pas ? Me jeter un sort ? Ah non, pardon... Tu n'as plus de baguette !

Un silence suivi ses paroles. Les serpentards étaient honteux de leur ami. Tous savaient que c'était un sujet extrêmement sensible pour Hermione et cela faisait déjà la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il lui rappelait qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une sorcière depuis un an.

Hermione, de son côté, bouillonnait de rage et était à deux doigts de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable même sans magie. Mais quelqu'un vint interrompre ce moment, mettant un terme à la tempête qui menaçait d'éclater sous peu entre les Gryffondors et Malfoy.

- Draco !

Tous se retournèrent et, un peu plus loin derrière eux, ils aperçurent une jeune sorcière, grande, mince, les cheveux bruns et longs, au teint de porcelaine et avec la grâce d'un Sang-Pur. La même grâce que Daphné, le même maintient, le même port de tête et les mêmes petites taches de rousseur qui parsemaient légèrement ses pommettes et l'arrête de son nez.

Astoria Greengrass.

- Je t'attends

Une voix claire, posée mais strict. Un ordre caché qui ne laissait guère de place à la discussion.

Draco la fixa quelques secondes de ses yeux froids, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, puis se retourna vers ses amis pour les saluer.

- Je suis désolé Pansy, mais ce soir j'ai un dîner de prévu au manoir. La fête, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Et quant à vous, siffla-t-il en direction des Gryffondors, on se reverra bien assez tôt.

- Avec plaisir, _Malfoy_ ! cracha Hermione alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction d'Astoria.

Cette dernière le laissa passer devant elle et, avant de se retourner pour le suivre, elle planta ses yeux verts sombres dans ceux caramels d'Hermione. Cet instant ne dura qu'une seule petite seconde, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, un frisson parcourut Hermione. Elle mit cela sur le compte du temps qui avait fait chuter la température de plusieurs degrés.

- Bon bah ce ne sera pas ce soir que tu vas pouvoir déboucher tes bouteilles ! ricana Blaise, mettant un petit coup de coude à Pansy.

- La ferme ! répondirent en choeur la jeune femme et Théodore.

Malgré l'altercation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, tous se mirent à rire de Blaise puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Tu sais Pansy, j'ai encore une petite heure devant moi, alors si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on fête ce match grandiose, ce temps magnifique et le grand retour du ô combien charmant Malfoy, je suis partante ! Une dure soirée m'attends et je t'avoue qu'un petit verre me ferait du bien.

Tous regardèrent Hermione les yeux ronds de surprise. Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas souvent que la jeune femme proposait ce genre de chose, préférant bien souvent rentrer chez elle au plus vite pour s'installer sur son canapé avec un bon gros livre comme seule compagnie.

- Allons-y vite avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ! Mes bouteilles n'attendent qu'à être ouvertes ! Vite ! s'écria Pansy, surexcitée**.**

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Déplu ? Sans plus ? Peut mieux faire ? Dois-je continuer ?<em>

_Allez-y, à vos claviers ! Je voudrais vos avis !  
>Ah, et une dernière chose : je sais que pour l'instant il y a beaucoup de questions sans réponses (où était Draco, qu'a-t-il fait, que fait Astoria ici et j'en passe) mais je puis vous assurer que toutes vos questions auront des réponses à un moment ou un autre dans l'histoire, c'est - <strong>encore<strong> - une histoire de patience._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et on croise les doigts pour que vous ayez la suite très vite.  
>Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit pour la semaine prochaine !<em>

* * *

><p>© <strong>Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


	6. Petites confidences entre amis

_Amis du soir, bonsoir !_

_J'ai une folle envie de crier surprise, mais je vais m'abstenir. Un nouveau chapitre de publié avec même pas une semaine d'intervalle, c'est-y pas beau ça ? Je dois vous avouer que je suis assez fière de moi._

_Bref, je calme ma joie de suite et vous laisse à votre lecture :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>out le petit groupe d'amis papotait gaiement dans le salon de Pansy Parkinson. Trois bouteilles de vin, une de Bierraubeure et une de Wisky-Pur-Feu trônaient fièrement sur la table basse. La dernière n'était pas encore ouverte, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps puisque tout ce petit monde avait décidé d'un commun accord et sans se concerter que ce soir, ils laisseraient l'alcool faire son effet sur leur cerveau.

Il était amusant de constater à quel point la compétition Gryffondors/Serpentards ne se faisait plus ressentir entre eux depuis plusieurs mois déjà et qu'ils arrivaient à se mélanger sans s'entre-tuer.

Pansy était en grande discussion sur le Quidditch avec Ron et Blaise et, à voir les grands gestes que faisait la brune, il y avait un désaccord entre eux. Faute d'arguments, elle se resservit un verre de vin, espérant secrètement que l'alcool l'aiderait à remettre ses idées en place, mais sachant pertinemment que l'effet obtenu serait tout le contraire.

Harry et Théodore étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce et se remémoraient des histoires qui avaient eu lieu à Poudlard. Théo aimait beaucoup parler de cette période, surtout avec les Gryffondors, car il s'était rendu compte que leur monde avait totalement été différent. Le leur semblait beaucoup plus joyeux, amical et chaleureux alors que celui des Serpentards semblait froid, obscène et brutal. Là où les rouges et or riaient en profitant de leurs amis et de leur vie, les verts et argents étaient contraint de manipuler pour se faire un nom, d'écraser les plus faibles pour être plus forts et de tout faire pour arriver au plus haut de cette hiérarchie ridicule. En écoutant les anecdotes d'Harry, il avait l'impression de vivre un peu cette adolescence qui lui avait été volée au profit de cette guerre cruelle.

Pour Harry, ce type de conversation lui rappelait à quel point il avait été chanceux d'avoir ses amis autour de lui et cela lui permettait aussi de comprendre un peu mieux les serpentards et les insultes qu'il avait dues supporter sans broncher pendant plusieurs années. Il n'oublierait pas, mais il pardonnait, il leur pardonnait leur éducation malsaine, leurs préjugés, leur prétention et leurs erreurs.

- En attendant, pendant que vous, vous jouiez aux aventuriers avec la chasse aux Horcruxes nous, on était coincé dans ce foutu manoir Malfoy avec les plus grands sadiques que l'histoire ait connu ! dit Nott.

- Oui, enfin, on a quand même failli y passer plusieurs fois et c'était loin d'être une partie de rigolade hein ! Je suis mort une fois je te rappelle.

- Peut-être, mais tu as très bien su ressusciter ! ricana Théo. Et entre-nous, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé.

Harry prit un air offusqué avant de lancer une patacitrouille sur Théo. Ces satanés serpentards avec leur humour à deux noises !

Pansy avait laissé le rouquin et le black à leur discussion pour se rapprocher des deux autres garçons, mettant fin à leurs chamailleries. Elle n'avait pas envie de tout devoir nettoyer le lendemain.

- Au manoir, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. Il y avait des jours où on s'amusait bien ! Tiens, les fêtes par exemple !

- Ça, ça m'aurait étonné, chuchota discrètement Théodore à Harry.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu Théo ! Je disais donc que les fêtes étaient bien même si elles étaient rares et qu'elles regorgeaient d'abrutis. Mais au moins, nous n'avions pas nos géniteurs sur le dos et nous pouvions nous retrouver tranquillement entre nous. Ces moments m'ont aidé à tenir le coup...

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. C'était très rare que Pansy montre son vrai visage, celui où elle était une femme meurtri par la guerre et ses atrocités. Mais aussi par le manque d'affection de la part de ses parents.

_Géniteurs_. Pour elle, ce mot leur convenait parfaitement : un homme et une femme qui avaient décidé de procréer parce qu'il fallait un héritier à la famille et qui avaient essayé plusieurs fois d'avoir un garçon après elle. Un homme et une femme qui la détestaient parce qu'elle était le symbole de leur échec et qu'ils pouvaient seulement espérer un bon mariage avec un bon parti pour redorer le blason familial.

Théodore mit un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer son soutien. Il comprenait sans comprendre réellement. Bien sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment reçu d'affection de la part de leurs parents, mais ils faisaient tout de même leur fierté et un amour, certes étrange et propre aux Sang-Purs, les liaient. La seule erreur qu'avait commise Pansy avait été de naître femme.

- Bon allez, je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre un verre ! clama Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La jeune serpentard se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et tendit son verre à Zabini. Il savait la prendre par les sentiments. Elle aimait ses amis et jamais ils ne sauraient à quel point ils étaient importants pour elle. Ils pouvaient seulement le deviner.

- Et puis tu sais, dans la famille parents spéciaux, la mienne n'est pas tellement mieux ! continua le jeune homme couleur olive.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, soudain curieux.

- Ma mère est une veuve noire.

- Tu veux dire que c'est... c'est... une araignée ?! balbutia Ron, ouvrant grands les yeux de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête Ronald ! lança Hermione depuis le balcon. Ca veut seulement dire qu'elle a tué bon nombre de ses maris pour avoir leurs richesses.

- Sept au total ! s'exclama Blaise. Je tiens une liste, ajouta-t-il, rieur.

- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous êtes aussi dérangés, vous les serpentards... marmonna Ron.

- Et crois-nous ou non, mais celui qui a la famille la moins spéciale est le plus dérangé de nous tous, s'esclaffa Pansy.

- Tu veux dire... Nott ? demanda le gryffondor, ouvrant de nouveau en grands les yeux. Mais il semble bien plus normal que vous !

- Mais tu le fais exprès Ron ? Elle parle de Malfoy !

- Bon Hermione, retourne sur ton balcon à bavarder avec Ginny et laisse-nous tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il. Ensuite, je suis désolé, mais la famille de Malfoy n'est pas normale !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était normale, j'ai seulement dit que s'était la moins spéciale ! rectifia Pansy. Sans Lucius, Narcissa serait tout le temps sur le dos de Draco à lui triturer les cheveux et à le serrer dans ses bras.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ahuris. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient guère vu Narcissa et que jamais elle ne ce serait permise de faire cela en public. Mais apprendre qu'elle était une mère poule, c'était des plus surprenant !

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire et son ami sut de suite que cette information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et qu'un jour, Malfoy en ferait les frais...

De leur côté, Hermione et Ginny étaient sur le balcon depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà et heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas froid en cette période de l'année. Elles avaient elles aussi entendu le discours de Pansy mais n'avaient pas voulu rentrer dans l'appartement pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise la brune. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elles n'étaient pas déjà au courant. Durant une de leurs soirées entre filles, après avoir bu plus que de raison, Pansy avait commencé à vider son sac sur sa famille et celle de ses amis et c'est seulement après une dizaine de minutes qu'elle avait arrêté son monologue, s'écroulant sur la table en sanglotant et complètement ivre. Elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé entre elles, car elles ne voulaient pas brusquer ou blesser Pansy et elles s'étaient dit que le jour où elle voudrait en parler, elle en parlerait.

- Alors, que va-t-il se passer avec Viktor désormais ? Vous allez de nouveau vous séparer pour quelques semaines ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas... Ça fait déjà un an que cette situation persiste, on ne trouve aucune solution et il n'y a aucune amélioration. Il serait peut-être tant que je mette un terme définitif à tout ça, non ?

- Je dirais probablement oui si ce n'était pas la centième fois que j'entendais ce discours, mademoiselle Granger ! soupira la rousse.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu as une vie parfaite avec Harry, toute bien rangée, toute bien ordonnée, vous filez le parfait amour, aucun nuage à l'horizon et moi... Et bien moi, je n'ai pas réussi avec ton frère, j'ai même failli perdre son amitié et maintenant je fais de nouveau sombrer mon couple.

- Alors là, laisse-moi te contredire ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Harry depuis des années que tout va bien entre nous et qu'il n'y a jamais de problèmes. Au contraire, on doit faire face à de nouvelles choses, on doit apprendre à vieillir ensemble, nos caractères changent, notre perception de la vie aussi. Toutes ces choses, c'est normal dans un couple ! Regarde mes parents, je suis incapable de te dire exactement depuis combien de temps ils sont mariés, mais encore aujourd'hui, ils leur arrivent de faire chambre à part. A Harry et moi aussi. Les gens ont la vision d'un couple que nous, nous voulons donner, mais il en est autrement dans l'intimité et personne ne déroge à cette règle. Alors oui, ta vie sentimentale est peut-être tumultueuse, mais sache qu'il y a des jours où je t'envie, où j'aimerais revivre la passion et les émois des premiers rendez-vous, des premiers baisers, des premières fois avec un autre. J'aime Harry et je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme lui, mais des fois, la vie de couple c'est ennuyeux et tous les jours il faut se battre contre cet ennui, contre cette routine qui nous assassine. Profite Hermione et n'essaie surtout pas de faire comme les autres, de te mettre dans un moule. Tu n'es pas comme ça et même avec tous les efforts du monde, tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est peut-être idiot et surtout très cliché de dire ça, mais quand tu auras trouvé celui qu'il te faut, tu le sauras, crois-moi.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à la tirade de son amie. Peut-être qu'au fond il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à ajouter parce qu'elle avait tout simplement raison.

Ses amis avaient été surpris d'apprendre son divorce avec Ron, ils pensaient tous qu'ils étaient soudés, que les épreuves qu'ils avaient dus affronter ensemble les avaient rapprochés, qu'ils filaient le parfait amour et que leur histoire se terminerait comme un conte de fée : _ils vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_.

Ils ont vécu heureux pour un temps et ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet ou bien même d'y penser.

_Que la vie était joueuse, qu'elle était mesquine et impitoyable avec ses petits pions humains._

- Et en ce moment, vous faites chambre à part Miss Potter ? demanda la brune avec un clin d'œil.

- Pour te dire la vérité, si monsieur n'arrête pas bientôt avec ses idées d'enfants, j'ai bien peur que oui !

- Non ? Depuis quand ?! Enfin, vous en parlez depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu veux avoir des enfants un jour quand même ?

- Hermione, je rentre d'un match de Quidditch et le vin commence à faire son effet alors s'il te plaît, une question à la fois ! rigola la rousse.

- Pardon... Raconte-moi alors ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry aimerait avoir des enfants sauf que pour l'instant, j'ai ma carrière et je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber maintenant, je suis beaucoup trop jeune et loin d'être prête psychologiquement. Et puis, pour une joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch, tu sais très bien que la retraite est très tôt alors j'ai le temps d'y penser après aux enfants. Et comme je lui ai si bien dit, il est hors de question que je loupe la coupe du monde parce que j'ai un gnome dans le tiroir ! Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les quatre ans tout de même !

- Ce n'est que pour la coupe du monde ou tu ne te sens vraiment pas prête, Ginevra Potter ? demanda Hermione, un sourire en coin.

- _Gruhmpf_, grommela la jeune fille comme seule réponse. Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Rien du tout, c'était une simple question !

Ginny lui tira la langue et toutes deux se mirent à rire. L'alcool montait doucement mais sûrement, leurs gamineries en étaient la preuve.

Hermione regarda l'heure à la grande horloge de Pansy et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. Elle finit d'une traite son verre de vin devant le regard amusé de Ginny.

- Au fait, il faudra que l'on parle de Malfoy, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Comment ?! s'étrangla la brunette. Tu veux rire j'espère ? Il n'y a rien à dire et ça lui ferait beaucoup trop d'honneur qu'on parle de lui quand il n'est pas là !

- Si tu préfères, on peut en parler quand il est là, c'est toi qui vois !

- Ginny, arrête le vin, ça ne te réussit pas ! Je file, je suis en retard, à plus tard, dit-elle, mettant fin aux délires de la rousse.

La jeune fille embrassa son amie sur la joue avant de se diriger dans le salon pour saluer ses amis et leur ordonner de lui garder un verre au cas où son entrevue avec le bulgare ne tourne court et qu'elle ait besoin de réconfort.

Elle sortit de l'appartement sous les rires de ses amis, suivie de Blaise qui s'était proposé de la déposer chez elle en transplanant avant de revenir goûter ce précieux Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Ginny, de son côté, arborait toujours un petit sourire. Entre Granger et Malfoy, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et elle se promit intérieurement de mettre le doigt dessus, dût-elle demander de l'aide à Pansy. Parole de Weasley **!**

* * *

><p><em>Dans ce chapitre, nous voyons une autre facette des personnages - surtout pour Pansy - mais aussi la relation entre Harry et Ginny. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la tirade de Ginny, surtout que les idées sont venues d'elles-mêmes et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à dépeindre la face cachée de Blaise, mais aussi de Draco, mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard ;)<em>

_J'attends avec impatience vos avis, bons ou mauvais !_

_Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

><p>© <strong>Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


	7. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

_Hum, hum... Bonsoir à vous ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Il vaudrait peut-être même mieux que je me taise, non ? De plus je suis sûre que vous en avez marre des excuses et là je suis vraiment, mais vraiment impardonnable pour avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce petit chapitre de pacotille. _

_Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse tranquille et on se retrouve en bas de la page..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>laise et Hermione venaient d'arriver en face d'une grande maison sorcière de trois étages. Celle-ci avait été aménagée en appartements il y avait quelques années déjà, suite au décès de la propriétaire et de l'indifférence de ses enfants quant à son sort futur.

La jeune sorcière avait été contrainte de déménager dans le Londres sorcier peu de temps après la confiscation de sa baguette magique. En effet, ne pouvant plus utiliser la magie, aller au travail et voir ses amis depuis le Londres moldu avait été un sérieux problème et bien qu'elle ait été très attachée à l'appartement que lui avaient laissé ses parents avant de refaire leur vie en Australie, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de l'abandonner pour un temps.

- Son altesse est arrivée à destination !

- Merci beaucoup Blaise.

- Mais de rien ma chère, ce fut un plaisir. Cependant, ajouta-t-il, un sourire pervers sur le visage, mes déplacements ne sont pas gratuits... Me proposer de monter boire un verre serait un bon moyen de me dédommager je pense !

- Zabini ! grogna Hermione, faisant semblant d'être choquée. Tu es fiancé, voyons !

- Tu as raison... Et puis, sans vouloir être méchant, Daphné est un meilleur parti !

- Tu es vraiment insupportable, dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elles le disent toutes, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je vais te laisser, ton cher et tendre ne semble pas ravi de te voir en ma compagnie. Envoie un hibou si tu veux que l'on revienne te chercher, vu dans l'état où l'on a laissé Pansy, la soirée ne risque pas de finir de si tôt.

Hermione jeta un regard en direction de la porte d'entrée et pu voir la silhouette de Krum, assis sur les marches, dans la lumière de la lampe d'extérieur. Il semblait abattu, mais lorsque Blaise l'avait embrassée pour lui dire au revoir, il s'était levé subitement et semblait sur le point de bondir sur le jeune homme.

Hermione soupira, sa jalousie était de pire en pire, quasi maladive.

- Allez ma grande, un peu de courage, la situation ne peut pas être plus pénible, se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle inspira un grand coup et s'approcha de l'immeuble, ouvrit la porte sans adresser un mot ni un regard à Viktor et entra, le jeune homme à sa suite. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage, toujours sans rien dire, entra dans son appartement, alluma la lumière, se déchaussa puis se retourna d'un seul coup vers le bulgare, les bras croisés, au moment où il venait de fermer la porte.

- Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à me disputer avec toi, je suis fatiguée. Alors je t'écoute, dis-moi tout ce qui te tient à cœur et essayons une bonne fois pour toute de mettre les choses au clair.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, fixant Viktor d'un regard froid, sans aucune expression.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse, triste de constater seulement maintenant que cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle le regardait ainsi. Ses yeux qui d'ordinaires reflétaient la joie de vivre ne lui laissaient plus qu'entrevoir l'ennuie que lui procurait cette relation. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Quand est-ce qu'elle s'était éloignée ainsi de lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ou pas fait pour la rendre si malheureuse ?

Il se remémora les nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eu depuis un an, les promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenues, les scènes de jalousie qui n'avaient fait que la fatiguer un peu plus, les mots méprisants qui lui échappaient, les allusions qu'il glissait ça et là pour la mettre hors d'elle, la violence dont il avait fait preuve il y a quelques semaines suite à leur dernière dispute en frappant le mur de son poing, juste à côté d'elle. Il s'en voulait, il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais plus il essayait de la garder près de lui, plus elle lui échappait, creusant un peu plus chaque jour le fossé qui les séparait.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Comme toi.

- Je comptais me servir un verre de vin rouge, mais il me reste du Whisky-pur-feu si tu veux. Vu que tu n'aimes pas l'alcool moldu, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas.

Était-ce un reproche ? Ou était-ce encore son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'aimait pas ça. Voulait-elle lui montrer qu'un monde les séparait ? Avec une histoire d'alcool ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Les verres qu'il avait bus dans son hôtel en attendant de la retrouver chez elle lui jouaient des tours.

- Au risque de te surprendre, un verre de vin fera l'affaire, merci, répondit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois boire ça !

- C'est au moins une chose que je sais encore bien faire... Te surprendre, ajouta-t-il, voyant le regard interrogateur de la lionne.

Hermione ne répondit pas. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle dire ? Que oui, c'était vrai, dès le début de leur relation il avait su l'étonner en la laissant vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, en acceptant de dîner avec ses amis alors que c'était leur dernier soir ensemble avant plusieurs semaines à cause des déplacements de son équipe de Quidditch, en venant la retrouver en Angleterre dès qu'il le pouvait alors qu'elle n'avait fait le voyage en Bulgarie qu'une seule fois, en l'emmenant à la Scala de Milan voir un opéra parce qu'un jour, au détour d'une conversation, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait aimé faire ça au moins une fois dans sa vie et il s'en était souvenu.

Il l'avait surprise aussi en venant de plus en plus la voir à son travail, en annulant des voyages au dernier moment pour rester avec elle un week-end alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le passait en compagnie de Ron et Harry, en lui expliquant que depuis l'accident Ron venait de plus en plus chez elle à l'improviste et que ça ne lui plaisait guère, en lui ordonnant de ne pas aller à une soirée caritative pour un orphelinat accompagnée de Théodore parce qu'enfin, on ne savait pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, en la menaçant de la quitter si il apprenait qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois dormi chez Blaise et en la demandant en mariage il y avait de cela quelques semaines, ce qui avait valu la plus belle dispute de leur vie suite au refus catégorique d'Hermione d'épouser _"un bulgare qui ne voit dans le mariage qu'un moyen de montrer qu'elle était sa propriété et qu'elle lui appartenait comme un vulgaire meuble qu'il aurait acheté à bas prix, faisant l'affaire du siècle"._

Elle sortit de ses réflexions et lui tendit son verre qu'il but en une gorgée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Était-il toujours obligé de devoir en faire trop ? Avec du vin qui coûtait une fortune en plus ! Une dispute, une rupture, ce n'était tout de même pas la fin du monde, pas la peine d'en venir à se saouler plus que de raison.

Elle ria intérieurement face à son hypocrisie. Si cette soirée finissait mal, elle savait exactement quoi faire et où aller pour oublier.

- Je t'écoute Viktor, qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu n'ais plus confiance ?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, j'ai l'impression de te perdre un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour te plaire, j'ai l'impression de toujours tout faire de travers, de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. J'ai l'impression de...

- J'étouffe, Viktor. _Tu _m'étouffes, le coupa-t-elle, voyant qu'il allait encore une fois sortir les mêmes excuses. Je n'ai jamais fait un pas de travers, j'ai toujours fait ce qui me semblait juste pour nous mais à croire que ça ne suffisait pas. Toujours à me soupçonner d'avoir flirter avec un tel, d'avoir accepté les avances d'un collègue, d'avoir couché avec un ami. Tu ne me fais plus confiance alors que je n'ai jamais mérité ces soupçons. Et ta jalousie me tue.

- Il y a de quoi être jaloux, non ? s'emporta-t-il. Du jour au lendemain, tout le monde n'a qu'un mot à la bouche : Hermione Granger. Après avoir appris la nouvelle, je suis venu tout de suite en Angleterre pour t'épauler, pour te donner mon soutien. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je t'ai vu avec Weasley qui te caressait la main dans ton bureau !

- J'étais au plus mal, Harry et lui étaient les seuls à pouvoir me comprendre, car ce sont eux qui m'ont retrouvé dans la maison encore sous le choc. Ron était là à ce moment, il m'a simplement réconforté comme un ami. En sortant avec moi tu étais au courant de l'amitié qui nous unissait les trois, tu savais que l'on se côtoierait tous les jours, car nous sommes collègues.

- Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que tu allais autant fréquenter ces serpents aussi. Et qu'en prime, avec cette foutue mission et cette foutue polémique, tu allais te retrouver sous les feux de la rampe et que bon nombre de sorciers allaient fantasmer sur la Miss-parfaite pas si parfaite que ça !

- Et tu crois que je l'ai voulu ? Tu crois que j'ai aimé être considérée comme un bout de viande que les gens se disputent pour avoir le plus beau morceau ? On m'a méprisé, les médias ont ressorti des histoires datant de la guerre pour me discréditer, un homme est même venu me voir parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec une tueuse ! Oui, tu as bien entendu, il a dit ça mot pour mot ! Alors oui, bien sûr que je me suis rapprochée des personnes qui étaient là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas et bien sûr que je me suis éloignée de toi quand tu as commencé à devenir jaloux, je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Et pourtant, après toutes nos disputes j'ai voulu te redonner une chance ! Combien en as-tu gaspillées, hein ?! Dis-moi combien ?!

Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, des larmes de rage commençant à couler de ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait osé lui dire.

- Tu es stupide Viktor et tu me dégoûtes ! ajouta-t-elle froidement.

- C'est moi qui te dégoûte ? De ce que je sais, ce n'est pas moi qui fricotais dans les coins avec un inconnu au Nouvel An du Ministère alors qu'on était ensemble ! lui cracha-t-il au visage. Et ne nie pas, Malfoy s'est fait une joie de me l'apprendre !

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois les dires de cette sale fouine ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il cherchait simplement à te faire perdre tes moyens pour pouvoir gagner ce stupide match de Quidditch ? Ah ça non, on préfère croire un imbécile que sa propre copine !

- Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée à l'hôtel le soir du 31 comme tu me l'avais promis ? Tu savais que je repartais le lendemain très tôt, je n'ai eu droit qu'à une lettre pour me dire que tu étais désolée, mais que tu n'avais pas pu venir pour une raison personnelle ! C'était quoi ta raison personnelle ? Je m'envoie en l'air avec le premier venu alors que mon copain m'attend bien sagement ?!

S'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Jamais personne, ni même Malfoy, ne lui avait accordé aussi peu de respect dans sa vie. Il la considérait ni plus ni moins que comme une traînée, une moins que rien qui n'avait aucune dignité et aucune gêne. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui chuchotait que c'était la jalousie qui le rendait aveugle et qui lui faisait dire des choses qu'il regretterait amèrement par la suite, mais la colère qu'elle ressentait à présent envers Viktor prenait toute la place dans son esprit.

- Sors tout de suite de chez moi. Maintenant ! hurla-t-elle au bulgare qui ne bougeait pas.

Ses cris eurent le bénéfice de secouer Viktor qui se rendit compte - trop tard - qu'il s'était encore une fois comporté comme un troll et que ses mots, sa colère, son incompréhension, sa peur et sa jalousie lui avaient fait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas du tout.

Il bégaya, s'excusa, se mit à genoux en implorant Hermione de lui laisser encore une fois une chance, l'ultime chance, qu'il s'occuperait bien d'elle, qu'il ne l'accuserait plus, n'aurait plus aucun doute envers elle, qu'il la laisserait respirer, mais rien n'y fit. La colère de la lionne était telle qu'elle lança son verre contre un mur - le même qui avait reçu le poing de Viktor, décidément ! - et lui ordonna une dernière fois de sortir de chez elle.

C'est alors que Krum eut l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il se releva et s'avança pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras, voulant essayer de la calmer et de la raisonner. Il ne vit pas sa main droite se lever et une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait le nez en sang face à une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu as dix secondes pour dégager de chez moi, Viktor. Pas la peine de revenir ici chercher tes affaires, je te les enverrai par hibou. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, c'est fini, déclara-t-elle froidement, les poings serrés.

Le jeune homme vit dans son regard qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle était tout à fait capable de réitérer son geste s'il osait faire de nouveau un pas dans sa direction ou même s'il essayait de lui faire entendre raison. Il sortit non sans un dernier regard empli de tristesse pour la brune qui claqua la porte juste derrière lui.

Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, tremblante comme une feuille. La dernière fois où elle avait été si en colère c'était quand Malfoy s'était amusé à créer d'infimes petits nœuds dans ses cheveux avec un sort et qu'elle avait passé la moitié de la journée avec la tête de quelqu'un qui s'était pris du 3 000 volt. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien et personne n'avait osé lui faire de réflexions et c'était seulement en rentrant dans son dortoir qu'elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. C'était Ginny qui était venue l'aider à retirer tous ces nœuds mais il avait fallu couper une bonne partie de ses cheveux et Hermione avait donc passé plusieurs mois avec une coupe affreuse qui l'a faisait ressembler à un caniche.

Cette histoire datait de leur dernière année à Poudlard, juste après la fin de la guerre, et encore aujourd'hui elle rêvait de se venger et de s'en prendre à son impeccable coiffure blonde. Mais aujourd'hui, elle haïssait quelqu'un encore plus que Draco Malfoy et jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible !

Elle s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son gilet avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son salon. Des éclats de verre jonchaient le parquet au pied du mur et trois grosses tâches de sang venaient salir son beau tapis crème.

- Bon à jeter, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre où elle prit un parchemin et une plume. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester chez elle à ressasser cette discussion, elle avait besoin de voir ses amis et d'être réconfortée, de ne plus se sentir comme une moins que rien et surtout, elle avait grandement besoin des bouteilles d'alcool de Pansy. De tout son bar même !

Hermione se saoulait très rarement et n'aimait pas particulièrement ça mais aujourd'hui était un jour où elle voulait s'écrouler et dormir pendant des heures et des heures d'un sommeil quasi comateux.

Une fois sa lettre finie, elle envoya un hibou chez Pansy et tacha de ranger un peu en attendant une réponse. Elle était en train de s'acharner sur les gouttes de sang, pestant contre cet imbécile de bulgare qui avait osé souiller son tapis comme s'il avait voulu laisser une trace indélébile de son passage et de cette soirée plus que catastrophique, quand elle entendit trois petits coups à la porte.

- Viktor, je te préviens, si c'est encore toi, ce sont tes bijoux de famille que je viserai cette fois-ci, siffla-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte en grand.

- Quel charmant accueille Hermione. Je peux entrer ou moi aussi je dois m'inquiéter pour ma descendance ?

- Théo ! Désolée, je pensais que c'était... Enfin, tu vois quoi ! dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main. Je finis de nettoyer et je suis prête, je ne pensais pas voir un de vous si tôt. Pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me chercher ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Pansy, Harry et Ron sont bien incapables de faire même un mètre en transplannant. Quand je suis parti, ils étaient en train de faire le concours de celui qui réussirait à ingurgiter le plus de Bierraubeure la tête en bas. Je dois te dire que ta lettre m'a sauvé, j'ai pu ainsi échapper au spectacle de Pansy, la culotte à l'air. Quant à Blaise, il faisait l'arbitre et prenait son rôle très à cœur, je ne voulais pas le déranger, tu comprends ?

Hermione s'esclaffa en entendant l'histoire de Nott et cela lui permit de retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre ses amis et de se changer les idées.

Théodore regarda le tapis d'Hermione, un sourcil relevé en signe d'étonnement.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il en lui désignant les tâches.

- Oh, rien de très grave, je me suis un peu énervée.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais vérifier que tu n'as pas caché son corps dans un de tes placards ! Sait-on jamais, dit-il en riant.

- Très drôle, Théo ! Allez, c'est bon, on y va ! De toute façon, mon tapis est foutu, ça ne sert à rien que je m'acharne dessus.

- Je peux arranger ça d'un coup de baguette si tu veux.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en achèterai un autre qui ne me fera pas penser à cette stupide soirée !

Ils sortirent de chez elle et lorsque le jeune homme prit sa main pour transplanner, Hermione esquissa un petit cri de douleur.

- Tu n'y es vraiment pas allée de main morte à ce que je vois. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ! Depuis le temps qu'on te dit que tu perds ton temps avec ce crétin !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! roupsetta-t-elle.

- Tu veux que je soigne ça maintenant ? demanda le serpentard, changeant de sujet

- Non, ça peut attendre qu'on arrive chez Pansy, répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Et ils disparurent dans un _plop _significatif.

* * *

><p><em>Me voici, me revoilà, tralala ! J'essaie d'être un peu rigolote pour ne pas que vous me massacriez, je croise les doigts pour que ça marche !<em>

_Même si vous m'en voulez pour mon retard inexcusable, suis-je en droit de vous demander une petite review pour avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_

_Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que Hermione a quitté Krum que l'on n'entendra plus parlé de lui ! Mais il ne vous cassera pas beaucoup les pieds ni très longtemps, car vous verrez qu'Hermione va avoir d'autres chats - ou plutôt fouine - à fouetter ;)_

_Passez une bonne soirée et on se retrouve ici très vite, croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens... Hum non, il vaut peut-être mieux que je n'aille pas plus loin, sait-on jamais avec moi._

* * *

><p>© <strong>Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


	8. La psychopathie a plusieurs visages

_Bonjour très chers lecteurs,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera conforme à vos attentes. Avant que vous n'alliez plus loin dans votre lecture, je tiens à préciser de nouveau que cette fiction est en **rating M**. Je pense que certaines choses que je peux écrire sont déconseillées à un public sensible._

_(**Le personnage du chef des Aurors** ne sort pas de mon imagination mais **appartient bel et bien à J.K. Rowling**)_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 7<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a fin du monde ou l'apocalypse, appelez ça comme vous le voudrez, c'était ce qui était arrivé à un petit appartement du Londres sorcier. Des bouteilles posées ça et là, certaines renversées d'autres encore debout. Des gâteaux, des bonbons et autres denrées alimentaires suspectes disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Des tâches non-identifiées aux murs, sur le sol, sur le tapis, sur le canapé... Il y avait même quelques spaghettis qui pendaient lamentablement au plafond. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, des corps étendus dans des positions plus qu'improbables.

Une chouette, ne sachant encore ce qui allait l'attendre, frappa de son bec à plusieurs reprises contre la fenêtre, essayant tant bien que mal de réveiller un de ces étranges occupants. Ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs corbeau qui fut la première à ouvrir un œil.

- Mais faites-moi taire ce maudit volatile, marmonna-t-elle la voix pâteuse.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses congénères, elle se leva du canapé non sans mal et non sans y avoir éjecté son deuxième occupant qui continua de dormir par terre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, chancelante et les yeux encore à moitié fermés, l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt au bec du hibou, après avoir pris soin de récupérer la Gazette du Sorcier. L'oiseau émit un hululement d'indignation face à aussi peu de considération avant de s'envoler au loin.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine toujours d'un pas mal assuré, le journal dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle décida de se faire un café et de lire les potins du jour avant de réveiller tout ce petit monde. Mais rien ne se passa comme elle l'avait prévu et ses amis allaient connaître le réveil le moins sympathique du siècle.

Elle était en train de parcourir la une de la Gazette tout en prenant une gorgée de son café bien noir, lorsqu'elle la recracha subitement, une expression d'horreur et de rage sur le visage.

- Je vais le tuer ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumon.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise et Théodore sursautèrent comme une seule et même personne, le cœur battant la chamade, une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage et un mal de tête épouvantable pour tout un chacun. Vive les soirées chez Pansy !

Harry et Ginny se levèrent difficilement du canapé pendant que Théo et Hermione s'étiraient de tout leur long, espérant que leurs courbatures dues à une nuit de sommeil dans un fauteuil inconfortable disparaîtraient vite. Ron de son côté se releva tant bien que mal et se demanda comment il avait fait pour passer du canapé au sol tandis que Blaise sortait de dessous la table du salon en se massant le bas du dos, sous le regard suspicieux de ses amis.

- Je vous jure que pour une fois je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vais lui couper ses attributs pour les lui faire manger, ensuite je vais lui épiler un par un ses cheveux blonds auxquels il tient tant avant de lui crever les yeux et de l'abandonner dans le lac de Poudlard pour qu'il se fasse dévorer par le calmar géant, continuait Pansy sans se soucier une seule seconde des regards interrogateurs posés sur elle.

- A mon humble avis, Malfoy a encore fait des siennes, chuchota Théo à Hermione.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Pansy et voulut lui prendre le journal des mains mais cette dernière le serrait tellement fort qu'elle eut peur de le déchirer. Elle se contenta donc de lire la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier par dessus son épaule et plus elle avançait dans sa lecture plus ses sourcils se fronçaient.

Une gigantesque photo animée prenait les trois quarts de la page. Cette photo montrait un jeune couple s'embrassant. Si on ne reconnaissait guère la sorcière, l'identité du jeune homme était indiscutable, Draco Malfoy. Et au-dessus d'eux s'étalait quatre mots écrits aussi gros qu'il était possible, mots qui avaient fait recracher violemment son café à Pansy lors de sa lecture : _Le mariage de l'année !_

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ? demanda Blaise qui n'osait s'approcher.

- Malfoy va se marier, répondit Hermione calmement.

- Cet abruti revient en Angleterre au bout de deux ans, sans aucune véritable explication sur son absence et j'apprends par ce torchon qu'il va se marier ! Moi, sa meilleure amie, je suis au courant de tout ça en même temps que n'importe quel sorcier de ce monde ! Je vais lui enfoncer sa baguette dans...

- Calme-toi Pansy, interrompit Théo, ne voulant pas entendre la fin de sa phrase. Il y a sûrement une explication à tout ça, tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes beaucoup trop vite.

- Il a raison, continua Ron. En plus, des réactions pareilles ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Ni pour la nôtre, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda Ginny qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis ce réveil en fanfare.

- Astoria Greengrass, lâcha Hermione après avoir parcouru la légende qui se trouvait au bas de la photographie.

Tout en disant cela, elle se rendit compte de ce que ça voulait dire. Et tout le monde arriva à la même conclusion. Surtout Pansy qui en ce moment même ressemblait plus à une harpie qu'à une sorcière. Deux de ses amis avaient donc décidé de la trahir.

Elle jeta le journal sur la table avant de se retourner vers Blaise, la rage déformant les traits de son visage.

- Je serais toi, je partirais très vite et très loin d'ici, murmura Théo à son ami.

- Non... Attends Pansy... Je te jure que... commença Zabini.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la tasse à café de la Serpentard se fracassa contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

La scène qui suivit ne fut que confusion, insultes, objets lancés dans tous les sens, cris, menaces et supplications.

Ginny et Hermione tentaient de calmer leur amie tandis que les trois autres garçons ne savaient que faire entre aider Blaise qui essayait désespérément de ne pas se faire tuer et rire devant un tel spectacle.

- Mais Pansy, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je n'étais au courant de rien, nom d'une bouse de dragon !

- Et ma mère est une moldue, cria-t-elle, sarcastique, en lui lançant un sort de crache-limace.

- Ah, ce sort-là, je le connais bien ! chuchota Ron à Harry qui essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

- Pansy, calme-toi et laisse-le au moins s'expliquer ! tenta Hermione.

Mais la Gryffondor aurait pu parler à un sourd que cela aurait eu le même effet.

- Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'étais pas au courant alors que tu es fiancé à Daphné ! Sa sœur ! ajouta-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus. Elle lui balança un escarpin à la figure.

Et d'un seul coup, Pansy s'effondra sur le fauteuil en pleurs laissant ainsi Blaise sortir de derrière le canapé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Connaissant son amie par cœur, il savait que l'orage était passé et que maintenant, elle avait seulement besoin de réconfort.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça à moi ? Je vous déteste, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Blaise prit le paquet de mouchoirs que lui proposait Ron et en offrit un à Pansy qui se moucha bruyamment.

- Je t'assure que je n'étais pas plus au courant que toi pour ce mariage. Astoria est partie quelques mois à l'étranger pour ses études et elle et Daphné n'ont pas eu beaucoup de contact pendant cette période. Elles se sont revues pour la première fois hier avant le match de Quidditch et sont allées dîner ensemble au Manoir Malfoy ensuite.

- Alors si ce que tu dis est vraiment vrai, toi et Théo vous viendriez m'aider à découper Draco en petits morceaux et à le jeter aux gnomes qui sont dans le jardin des Weasley ? couina Pansy en reniflant.

- Hé ! Je ne veux aucun morceau de Malfoy dans mon jardin, c'est bien compris ? s'exclama Ron.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Miss Parkinson, répondit Blaise sans se soucier de la remarque du rouquin.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui faire un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- Bon, c'est pas l'tout mais ça va pas se ranger tout seul ici ! Au travail tout le monde ! clama Pansy en se relevant, comme si de rien n'était.

Tous ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, cette fille était une vraie casse-pieds !

* * *

><p>Gawain Robards, le chef du bureau des Aurors se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tout dans son attitude montrait que l'affaire était urgente.<p>

La secrétaire l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux qu'il ne lui rendit pas avant de lui dire que Kingsley l'attendait déjà.

- Bonjour Gawain. J'ai cru comprendre que tes hommes ont eu quelques petits soucis cette nuit...

- Petit n'est pas le mot, râla le sorcier. Trois des mes hommes sont blessés dont un qui a son pronostic vital engagé. Je dois me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste dans une heure pour en savoir un peu plus.

- Toujours la même affaire je suppose ?

- Oui. Et cette fois-ci, l'horreur est montée d'un cran. Jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière et pourtant, j'en ai vu Kingsley, ça tu peux me croire ! Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, oh non...

Le chef des Aurors garda le silence quelques secondes, plongé dans ses pensées. Cette affaire venait de prendre un tout autre tournant et garder les médias à distance comme le Ministère avait réussi à le faire depuis plus d'un an n'allait plus du tout être une chose facile.

- Des Sang-Purs, Kingsley, toute une famille de Sang-Purs. Ils fêtaient un anniversaire. Le père a tué - et encore, le mot est faible, je dirais plutôt massacré - ses deux jeunes enfants, sa femme, tous leurs invités et même les elfes de maison. Un carnage, une vraie boucherie. Mes gars sont encore sur place pour tenter d'examiner les corps.

- Et le sorcier ? demanda le Ministre.

- On a mis plus d'une heure pour retrouver sa trace et plus de vingt minutes pour le capturer, beaucoup plus coriace que tous les autres. Comme je t'ai dit, il a amoché trois de mes hommes.

Kingsley soupira. Voilà déjà plus d'un an que des sorciers se transformaient en créatures sanguinaires et quasi invincibles, tuant toutes les personnes proches d'eux, ne faisant aucune distinction entre le sexe ou l'âge des victimes.

- Et je suppose que comme tous les autres, il s'est donné la mort... De la même manière ? demanda le Ministre.

Gawain se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Quelques heures après leur folie meurtrière, ces créatures se mettaient à se dévorer elle-même. Le spectacle était insoutenable et la première fois qu'ils avaient capturé un de ces monstres, le bureau des Aurors avait été sens dessus dessous, chacun essayant d'arrêter cette bête qui se lacérait le corps entier avec ses ongles qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes et qui poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang. Depuis cette mésaventure, ils avaient aménagé une salle insonorisée et sans vitres pour ne pas voir cet abominable spectacle.

Ils travaillaient en étroite collaboration avec Sainte-Mangouste pour trouver un remède à cette mutation ou au moins pour que la mort de ces sorciers ne soit pas si horrible, mais il n'y avait encore eu aucun résultat concluant.

- Bien... Je vais demander un entretien avec le premier Ministre britannique. Cette affaire devient beaucoup trop importante pour ne pas mettre en garde la population moldue. De votre côté, appelez tous vos hommes pour une réunion d'urgence. Je veux que plus des trois quarts des Aurors travaillent là-dessus, jours et nuits s'il le faut ! Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on cherche des réponses et toujours rien, ça ne peut plus durer ! dit-il en abattant son poing sur le bureau.

Kingsley n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère ou à perdre patience mais aujourd'hui, cette affaire prenait des proportions ingérables et il fallait y mettre un terme au plus vite car ils avaient trop tardé avant de tirer sur la sonnette d'alarme.

- Et comment fait-on pour la presse ? demanda Gawain.

- Ça je m'en charge. Pour l'instant ils sont tous trop occupés par le mariage du jeune Malfoy et quand ils commenceront à mettre leur nez là où il ne faut pas, je leur dévoilerai une partie de l'histoire. Pas la peine que la population sorcière devienne hystérique et paranoïaque, ça ne nous avancerait à rien, bien au contraire.

- Très bien. Une dernière chose..., hésita le chef des Aurors. C'est la deuxième attaque ce mois-ci...

Kingsley releva vivement la tête, croisant le regard inquiet du sorcier.

Il y avait toujours eu une attaque par mois. Pas une de plus ni une de moins. La situation était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Que se passerait-il dans quelques mois si la mutation commençait à se répandre plus vite ?

- Je doublerai l'effectif des chercheurs de Sainte-Mangouste, déclara simplement le premier Ministre.

Le monde sorcier, six ans après la Grande Guerre, se retrouvait dans une période critique. Très critique...

* * *

><p><em>Avant de vous laissez tranquille, j'ai un peu de blabla à faire. <em>

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le titre du chapitre qui selon moi est assez pitoyable. J'ai cherché pendant je ne sais combien de temps un fil directeur entre la scène chez Pansy et au Ministère pour trouver un bon titre, mais rien à y faire, aucune (bonne) idée m'est venue à l'esprit. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que Pansy pouvait avoir l'air d'une psychopathe à sa manière et ne trouvant rien de mieux, j'ai opté pour ça. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur !_

_Je me suis aussi rendue compte que mon histoire n'avançait pas vite (sept chapitres pour décrire deux jours...) et que Draco était peu présent et je m'en excuse. Mon but est de bien poser les bases et quand j'écris, il y a pleins de petits détails qui me viennent en tête et du coup je repousse sans cesse les actions principales. J'espère simplement que ça ne vous dérange pas et que vous lisez quand même ce que j'écris avec plaisir. Et je tiens à préciser que dans très peu de temps vous aurez du Draco/Hermione à la pelle (même si ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils se mettront ensemble) !_

_Pour finir, dans ce chapitre on commence à en savoir un peu plus sur ces étranges créatures sanguinaires et je voulais donc savoir ce que vous pensiez de la conversation entre Gawain et Kingsley. Mes descriptions sont-elles trop ou pas assez détaillées ? Dans le sens où je veux vous montrer l'horreur de ces crimes mais je ne veux pas vous faire fuir non plus avec un texte trop gore... Bref, vos avis me seraient très utiles :)_

_Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

_NB : je ne sais pas si je publierai pendant les vacances car rentrant en France pour dix jours, il se peut que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ma fiction, préférant profiter de ma famille et de mes amis..._

* * *

><p>© <strong>Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


	9. Ah, les amis

_Bonjour,_

_Je vous présente le chapitre 8 que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire - surtout la dernière partie ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Avant de vous laisser tranquilles, j'ai deux petites annonces à faire :_

_1) je tiens à remercier personnellement **fuyuki417** & **Acide'nette** qui suivent mon histoire depuis le début et qui, à chaque nouveau chapitre, me laissent une review ! Encore une fois merci !_

_2) pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai publié un OS il y a plusieurs semaines. Il s'appelle "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin ?" et vous pouvez le trouver sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 8<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ous étions le 10 septembre. Un des jours les plus importants dans la vie d'Hermione Granger. Pour cette occasion, elle était accompagnée de son ami Ron Weasley et tout deux attendaient dans la salle d'attente du psychomage des Aurors. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les rejoindre à temps mais il avait promis à Hermione qu'il ferait son possible.

- Arrête-voir de soupirer toutes les deux minutes ! Tu me stresses, râla Ron.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme poussa de nouveau un long soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda l'horloge murale pour la énième fois et pesta contre les minutes qui semblaient s'écouler plus lentement, comme pour se moquer d'elle.

Elle se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter le rouquin.

- Mais pourquoi est-il aussi en retard ?

- Hermione... Il est dix heures une ! Tu pourras t'énerver quand il sera dix heures dix !

- D'habitude, il est toujours à l'heure ! lui répondit-elle, plus pour avoir le dernier mot qu'autre chose.

Elle prit un magazine, alla se rasseoir vers Ron et commença sa lecture. Le Gryffondor la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lire plus de deux lignes et que cela l'énerverait encore plus. Il la connaissait si bien.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un soupir à fendre l'âme sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme et elle jeta le magazine sur le siège qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avant de poser sa tête contre le mur et de fermer les yeux.

Ron continua à la fixer un petit moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils s'étaient quittés _"d'un commun accord"_, comme elle aimait à le répéter. Sauf que ça avait surtout été sa décision à elle plutôt que la sienne. Et puis au fil du temps, il avait compris que cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire et que ça faisait longtemps que l'amour qui les unissait avait fait place à une très forte amitié quasi fraternelle. Mais c'était quand il pouvait la contempler à son aise qu'il se rendait compte à quel point Hermione était une belle femme et qu'elle continuait à l'attirer physiquement.

Certains jours, il se disait qu'il était vraiment passé à côté de quelque chose et que celui qui aurait le cœur de la Gryffondor serait bien chanceux. Et extrêmement patient ! Ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de gigoter toutes les deux secondes ?

- Ron, raconte-moi n'importe quoi pour me faire penser à autre chose !

- Je vais quitter le Terrier.

En voyant son amie écarquiller les yeux de surprise, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas forcément le bon moment pour annoncer cette nouvelle. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de lui avoir répondu.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- J'étouffe à la maison. Ma mère est sans cesse sur mon dos à s'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi. L'autre jour, elle a même menacé d'écrire à Robards parce que je suis rentré à la maison à deux heures du matin ! Tu te rends compte ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Molly ne changerait jamais et c'est vrai que n'ayant plus que Ron comme enfant au Terrier, cela n'arrangeait rien à son caractère légèrement protecteur.

- Elle se fait simplement du soucis pour toi. Mais je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que tu te retrouves un appartement, répondit la jeune femme. Si tu avais bien voulu garder le notre en même temps... ajouta-t-elle avec un léger ton de reproche.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais plus d'y vivre sans toi. Trop de souvenirs...

- Je comprends...

Un silence gênant vint clôre la conversation et ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'Hermione vit son psychomage sortir de son bureau.

- Bonne chance, dit Ron tout en la prenant maladroitement dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant d'entrer dans la pièce voisine, plus inquiète que jamais.

* * *

><p>- Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ?<p>

- Bien... Enfin, un peu stressée, ajouta la jeune femme devant l'air suspicieux de son médecin. Et je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars depuis plusieurs semaines, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- C'est très bien.

Le psychomage gribouilla quelque chose sur un parchemin avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur sa patiente.

- Vous sentez-vous prête à utiliser de nouveau la magie ?

La Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe. Était-ce un piège ? Si elle répondait trop vite, il penserait peut-être qu'elle mentait et si elle mettait du temps à répondre, peut-être penserait-il qu'elle hésitait...

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas... La magie me manque, ma vie a été complètement changée depuis le verdict et j'ai dû me ré-habituer petit à petit à une vie moldue tout en restant dans le monde sorcier, mais en même temps...

Elle hésita. Était-elle vraiment prête ? Si oui, pourquoi était-elle aussi peu sûre d'elle ? Ne devrait-elle pas être heureuse ? La restitution de sa baguette voulait dire la fin d'une période sombre de sa vie et elle attendait ce jour depuis un an déjà ! Alors pourquoi autant de doutes ?

Le psychomage garda le silence, se contentant de fixer la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle était en pleine réflexion et qu'il ne devait pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Miss Granger faisait partie des patientes les plus fascinantes et complexes qu'il avait rencontrée dans sa carrière. Là où toute personne aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour reprendre une vie normale, elle, elle prenait le temps de réfléchir, de s'analyser elle-même et d'essayer de faire le bon choix même si cela pouvait être le contraire de ce qu'elle avait envie.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment. Peur de la réaction des gens quand ils apprendront la nouvelle, peur de me tromper, de ne pas être prête. Peur de moi-même en fait... ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Et si je vous disais que cela fait des mois que vous êtes prête, me croiriez-vous ?

Hermione fixa son interlocuteur, ne sachant que répondre.

- J'en ai parlé à votre supérieur encore aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas peur d'utiliser la magie, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Votre problème, c'est que vous avez peur de commettre une erreur et de devoir revivre cette année.

Le psychomage fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau avant d'en sortir une boite rectangulaire. Il l'ouvrit et Hermione put y voir sa baguette. Elle l'admira comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle approcha sa main mais n'osait pas vraiment la toucher. Le simple fait de l'effleurer lui procurait une douce chaleur sur le bout des doigts et elle était presque sûre que ce simple bout de bois était impatient de retrouver sa propriétaire.

- Elle est à vous désormais. Vous devrez aussi remettre à Mr. Robards et au Magenmagot ce parchemin qui atteste de votre capacité à utiliser la magie sans risques pour vous-même ou pour autrui. J'ai aussi vivement déconseillé à votre supérieur de vous faire reprendre votre dernière enquête et de vous y faire participer de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Merci docteur.

Un énorme poids s'envola de ses épaules et elle se détendit un peu. Elle se rendit compte que c'était surtout cela qui lui faisait peur : participer de nouveau à cette enquête et devoir retourner sur le terrain chasser ces monstres. Et ça, son psychomage l'avait très bien compris et elle l'en remerciait sincèrement.

- Je voulais savoir... Elle hésita quelques secondes. Il serait possible que nous continuions nos séances ? Un peu moins souvent, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de temps libre, mais je pense avoir encore besoin de vous et aller voir quelqu'un d'autre serait une perte de temps. Vous me connaissez déjà et je n'ai pas envie de reprendre tout le travail que l'on a fait ensemble à zéro.

La jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder, attendant nerveusement sa réponse.

- Bien entendu Miss Granger, j'allais vous le proposer ! Je n'aime pas laisser mes patients dans la nature du jour au lendemain, répondit-il chaleureusement.

Elle le remercia avant de se lever et de sortir du bureau, sa précieuse baguette dans les mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>- À Hermione ! clama Ginny en se levant de son tabouret.<p>

Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table pour ne pas tomber.

- À Hermione ! répétèrent Daphné et Pansy, hilares.

- À moi ! cria la concernée avant de boire cul sec son shooter, suivit par ses trois amies.

La Gryffondor avait pourtant fait attention dès le début de soirée à ne pas trop boire, ne voulant pas finir _très _pompette, mais comme par magie, ses verres semblaient ne jamais se finir.

Elle regarda d'un œil suspicieux Pansy qui complimentait les cheveux de Daphné.

- Dis-moi Ginny, un serpent ne verserait-il pas de l'alcool dans mes verres dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?

- S'il n'y avait qu'un serpent... Il y a aussi une lionne ! répondit Ginny. Allez, encore un peu plus d'alcool !

Et elle versa une bonne dose de whisky-pu-feu dans le cocktail de son amie.

- Ce soir, les verres vides ne sont pas admis à table ! ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione ronchonna quelques secondes avant de boire une gorgée. Elle aurait dû se douter que cette soirée entre filles n'allait pas se dérouler exactement comme elle le pensait. Et elle n'avait encore rien vu...

* * *

><p>- ... et donc, à cause de ce pari avec Draco, Blaise devait l'embrasser ! hurla Pansy en éclatant de rire. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Blaise est allé voir Milicent, sûr de lui...<p>

- En même temps, tout le monde pensait que Milicent serait contente de se faire embrasser par quelqu'un, ça ne devait pas arriver souvent, ajouta Daphné avec un petit sourire.

Cette jeune fille, même avec un taux d'alcool frisant l'indécence, gardait une attitude de Sang-Pur des plus distinguée.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait plus à un cochon avec une perruque blonde qu'à une sorcière, renchérit Ginny.

- Bref ! coupa Pansy, pressée d'en arriver au moment le plus drôle selon elle. Toujours est-il que ce troll de Blaise a voulu la coincer dans les couloirs, il a essayé de la pousser contre un mur pour l'embrasser...

- Il disait que c'était pour faire plus viril, chuchota Daphné aux deux Gryffondor.

- Je peux finir cette histoire ? siffla la vert et argent, fusillant du regard son amie. Je disais donc qu'il a essayé de la pousser contre un mur pour l'embrasser mais il était plus petit qu'elle et beaucoup moins imposant que maintenant ! Il s'est prit le coup de poing de l'année et pendant des semaines il n'osait la croiser dans les couloirs.

Les quatre jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire avant de boire leur quatrième shooter.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé voir celui que tu as donné à Draco, dit Daphné. Pendant des mois il s'est moqué de Blaise et ça l'aurait fait taire un moment si on avait pu lui glisser cette histoire à l'oreille de temps à autres...

- D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, c'était tout simplement génial ! J'aurais bien aimé être là moi-aussi, bougonna Ginny.

- A propos de Draco... commença Pansy.

_Oh non, non, non_. Hermione se tendit instinctivement mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait droit à cet interrogatoire et ça finissait toujours par des allusions très explicites de Pansy sur elle, Malfoy et un lit.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin finir par coucher ensemble ? demanda Pansy, un sourire en coin.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'indignation, ne sachant quoi répondre à son amie qui, pour une fois, avait été plus que directe. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête par Merlin ?!

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre vous deux ! Et ne me fusille pas comme ça du regard, ajouta la Serpentard en voyant le visage outré de la Gryffondor. Même moi et... Non rien ! se reprit-elle au dernier moment.

- Toi et... ? demanda Ginny en haussant un sourcil, curieuse.

- Rien du tout ! Ne changeons pas de sujet, celui-ci est plus qu'intéressant !

La rouquine lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça et qu'elle gardait cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour la ressortir un peu plus tard.

- Alors, Hermione ? insista la serpentard, se libérant du regard narquois de la jeune Weasley.

- Va voir un psychomage Pansy ! Non, sérieusement. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre Malfoy et moi pour la simple et bonne raison que ce que tu prends pour de la tension sexuelle n'est rien d'autre que de l'animosité entre nous ! On se déteste et ça ne changera jamais. Moins je le vois et mieux je me porte. Conversation terminée.

- Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais avant que tu ne sortes avec Krum, il y avait bien eu un rapprochement entre Draco et toi, non ? demanda innocemment Daphné. Même que Blaise, Pansy et Ginny faisaient des paris sur vous !

Hermione foudroya ses _amies _du regard. Des paris ? Sur Malfoy et elle ?

- Je peux avoir des explications ? siffla la brune.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas... répondit Ginny, hésitante. Vous ne vous insultiez plus, on arrivait même à vous mettre l'un à côté de l'autre à table sans que vous ne vous plantiez une fourchette dans la main, tu l'avais même appelé Draco un jour ! Alors à force d'entendre Pansy parler de tension sexuelle, je me suis mise à y croire moi aussi !

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant, Weasley ? demanda la serpentard, outrée.

- Simplement parce qu'on avait décidé de faire un effort chacun de notre côté vu que tout le monde s'entendait bien et qu'on ne voulait pas créer une mauvaise ambiance à chaque fois, vous en avez déduit qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre nous ? couina Hermione, stupéfaite. Vous êtes complètement folles, ajouta-t-elle. Donnez-moi à boire, je veux oublier cette conversation plus qu'improbable !

Ginny se dépêcha d'aller au bar pour commander un cocktail, espérant se faire pardonner ainsi. Quand elle revint s'asseoir, elle constata qu'Hermione était en pleine réflexion, ne se mêlant pas à la conversation fort passionnante de ses deux autres amies.

- Et demain matin, quand j'essaierai de dessoûler en vous maudissant, rappelez-moi de m'occuper du cas de Zabini, grogna la Gryffondor, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

- Pas la peine d'attendre demain ma belle, je suis ici en chair et en os et j'ai hâte que tu t'occupes de moi.

Les quatre jeunes femmes relevèrent la tête d'un seul coup à l'entente de cette phrase et se retrouvèrent face à Blaise, Harry, Ron et...

- _Malfoy ! _s'étrangla Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, au prochain chapitre vous allez avoir du Malfoy en veux-tu en voilà (quelle belle expression) !<em>

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir :D_

_Sinon, je voulais aussi vous informer qu'il se pourrait que je publie d'ici quelques jours deux petits OS - un sur Noël et un sur le Nouvel An - que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances mais que je dois encore peaufiner. Je verrai si j'ai le temps, je préfère m'occuper en priorité de cette fiction pour ne pas trop vous laisser dans l'attente. Ils parlent bien entendu du couple Draco/Hermione et donc je vous invite à aller voir de temps en temps sur mon profil s'il n'y a pas une petite surprise qui vous attend ;)_

_Passez une bonne fin de journée et à très bientôt !_

* * *

><p>© <strong>Ava Eleanor Clark<strong>


End file.
